


Bermuda

by Pinkucheesu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Action, Action & Romance, Alcohol, Angst, Brotherhood, Character Deaths, Cigarettes, Family Drama, Guns, HE, Love, M/M, Mafia AU, Mentions of Abortion, Mentions of Blood, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Rivals, Romance, Smut, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Weapons, curse words, please view it kindly, slight burn, slight gore, use of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkucheesu/pseuds/Pinkucheesu
Summary: The Bermuda calls you. To a world where humans are sirens, sailors, and traitors in oneself.A journey of the Mafia Rivals: The Phoenix and his Siren
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 19
Kudos: 85
Collections: #𝓑𝓪𝓫𝔂𝕄𝕒𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕱𝖊𝖘𝖙𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎





	Bermuda

**Author's Note:**

> Code : BMF083/2020
> 
> Pairing : Baekhyun/Chanyeol
> 
> Carrier : Baekhyun 
> 
> Pregnancy : Pre/during pregnancy
> 
> Babies : Only one
> 
> Prompt : Rival mafia bosses Chanbaek have always been against each other, trying to be better at ruling their gangs than the other. The tension leads them to have a one night stand with Baekhyun ending up pregnant and they have to withstand pressure/hate from both sides of the gangs for "betraying them" because they hooked up and now they wanna keep the baby 
> 
> Author's note: Hello to all the lovely readers. This piece has been quite a ride for me. It is my first fic for a fest and probably a first in this platform too. There will be a lot of symbolic meanings and references (the quotes are in latin). I hope you can take time to decipher them, and I hope it can enhance your reading experience, as we all have our beautiful individualistic perception on things.
> 
> I tried my very best and I hope I won’t disappoint. Will love to hear your thoughts <3 With all the flaws, Please view this piece kindly. I hope that in these uncertain times you'll be able to find enjoyment and entertainment through the fics and in the fest. 
> 
> I'm grateful to be able to complete this piece despite personal struggles. I’m also thankful to be able to be a part of the fest, and write along the list that i'm sure are filled with amazing wonderful writers. Thank you for reading and supporting. Last but definitely not least, thank you to all the lovely mods and the people behind the fest. Let's end/start the year with a smile! Happy baby making!
> 
> Warning: Please proceed with caution as it is a mafia universe there will be quite triggering themes/concepts as well as bloody scenes but shouldn't be too gorey. The smut scene won’t be too explicit. A slight tsundere B and a tough but softly in love C. Please do proceed with caution though loves as different people have their own capacity in certain tags or triggering words (I try to tag as much as I can just in case anything triggers). The story is for entertainment purpose only and let's not support any form of violence ^^. Thank you. Please enjoy! <3

* * *

**Bermuda**

> _“Flectere si nequeo superos,_ _Acheronta_ _movebo.”_
> 
> _“If I cannot bend the_ _heavens_ _, then I shall move the powers of hell.”_

The great bodies of blue. Will it submerge our reds? Will it submerge our sins? Sink me deeper to your sea. Can you wash me? Lure my breath away a little deeper, will you? will we be violet?

_The Bermuda calls you_. The cerulean triangle that will swallow you. Its danger masked by the beauty of the grand blue sea. It does not _give_ a choice, yet instead offers freedom with the delicious feel of a cold gun pressing on your pulse. So don’t ever try to look or sail near. 

_But humans are curious, fickle minded, little things_. They get tempted by the thrill and the promised wealth. Not knowing the darkness that doesn’t compromise an exit. _Death._ Has been the _only way._

_______

Thunderous roars of luxurious vehicles course through the unpopulated landscape, dividing the endless emerald bodies of green trees with its obsidian shade. A view of an old abandoned warehouse greets them in the otherwise desolated area of the woods. Silhouettes of foreign men are seen loitering, scattering, and guarding the area in batches. A peculiar sight for a forest scenery. 

The arrival and halt of the grand metals rendering those men to silence. A line of black suited men emerge, creating a barricade of protection for their sovereign. With absolute care, they tend to the door of their ruler’s right hand men’s car in obedience. Showcasing the view of a tall pale statuesque man and a rather sweet owl-eyed male. The strangers could only watch on in restrained awe, holding their thoughts in anticipation, as the two made their way to where their loyalty lays. A figure concealed by the tinted windows of the armoured Rolls Royce Phantom. 

The pale male proceeds to open its passenger door delicately, causing all the men present to bow their heads in respect. The faintest crush of collision between a pair of Louboutin Greggos and the pebbled ground pinch their eardrums teasingly, causing their heartbeats to elevate with excitement. 

To quench their curiosities, they brave themselves to raise their heads. The figure that welcomes their vision astonish them; rendering his spectators out of their breaths. His petite stature emitting a hauntingly engulfing aura that acts as a paradox to his beauty that rivals that of the heavens. Porcelain skin that puts the finest of pearly silks to shame. An embodiment of perfection crafted with a set of exquisite magnetising pair of cerulean irises, framed by the luscious set of lashes on his droopy eyes, straight button nose followed down to an enticing pair of cherry lips. 

The tension in the tranquil air is apparent aside from the crisp crunching sound of his heels approaching them. They tremor silently in fear and inferiority; unworthy of his majestic presence. They watch on as the leader of the great _Opium_ exhales an alluring swirls of curled white smoke in the air. Unanswered questions lingers in their mind. Are the rumours even true? That the exalted male that goes by _“B”_ , or also known as ‘ _Siren_ ’ is the monarch of misfitted psychos from hell? Luring his prey to the grand blue abyss; when he _himself_ resembles that of a _deity_? _Well, no time is wasted for them to find out._

It only take the slightest wave of fingers for united thuds of dropped bodies to be heard. In the center, stand one man who is deemed as the leader of the collapsed corpses. His body quakes in extreme terror.

“W..was?”

(W..what?..)

_“Habe ich nicht 'nur einen' erwähnt?”_

(“Did I not mention ‘just one’?)

“ahh..j..ja..verzeih mir siren”

(ahh..y..yes..Forgive me siren)

“Ich habe was du brauchst siren”

(I got what you need siren)

_“Bist du dir wirklich sicher?”_

(Are you really sure?)

The man trembles; nodding almost too hastily. The said action halting the pretty male with the initial _B_ momentarily, before he resumes to inhale his daily dose of nicotine sensually.With eyes zeroing on the man who is now drenched in buckets of sweat, B stares on..like a _lion_ peering at its _prey_. Pressing his pink lips into in a thin line, B relaxes shortly. 

A subtle tilt of his head is the only signal needed for his right hand man to check the presented suitcase. Kyungsoo advances to inspect the imported item thoroughly before closing it with a firm click. The owl eyed male returns to whisper his predicament immediately, to which he is replied with a gentle nod. 

Dropping the remains of his cigarette, the small male resumes to speak in his fifth language with finesse.

“ _Adieu, notre affaire est conclue_ ”

(Farewell our deal’s done)

“Merci déesse”

(Thank you goddess)

The man heaves a relieved sigh.

A loud sound echoes through the dirty forest. 

Blood splattering on the dirty soil.

“ _Je déteste les menteurs_ ”

(I fucking hate liars)

_“Throw him further to the rouges. Let him rot in the woods. My puma deserves better than being fed rotten human meat”_

_______

Tormenting shrieks and shouts bounces through the humid dungeon like cell. A man is seen as a target of continuous hits and whiplashes. His face unrecognisable, littered with horrible cuts and bruises. Stutters of pleas wheezes out of his lungs desperately. Begging relentlessly to the seated male before him. _There he is. The great phoenix,_ Leader, and _‘Father’_ of the formidable _Magma._

Perching on the chair casually in boredom, _he_ smiles in amusement. The dimmed surroundings doesn’t seem to hinder the vision of his godlike stature and features. His army of men are seen standing proudly behind him. _Ready_ at his beck and call. 

He is a man capable of making the strongest of men kneel in surrender. An underground _king_ fitting of his thorny throne. _Park Chanyeol._

_“Ingendo ancora di non prendere i miei soldi?_ ”

(Still pretending not to take my money?)

“N-no..no..maestro .. non oserei”

(N-no..no..master.. I wouldn’t dare)

“ _scuoiarlo vivo_ ”

(Skin him alive)

"No per favore! Maestro! Fenice!! Avere pietà!"

(No please! Master! Phoenix!! Have mercy!) 

“Abbi pietà per favore… fenice”

(Have mercy please… phoenix)

“ _Misericordia? va bene_ ”

(Mercy? All right) 

Chanyeol smirks before standing up to grab an abandoned container by the corner of the room. With a relaxed stance he pours generously; drenching the hostage with foreign liquid. A sharp smell fill the room.

Walking to the exit followed by his men, Chanyeol lits his cigar suavely. Taking a deep breath, the tall handsome man chuckles humourlessly. The exhaled grey smoke dances, surrounding the tall laughing male like a twisted halo. Scoffing, Chanyeol pinches his nose bridge in disbelief. The wet male trembles as their eyes meet. _Flame_. Is what those pitch black galactic irises reflect. Only then that the victim realises. _He is_ at _His_ _Mercy._ The scent of gasoline intensifies in his senses as it all click. 

That starts another round of begging. It fall on _deaf ears_. Better yet _…._ _it fall on devil's ears._

Throwing his lit cigar back to the man, Chanyeol resumes to walk forward, leaving the premises. The metal door closes with a loud screech, accompanied by the agonisingscream of what once was a man before ashes; a beautiful hue of orange exploding in its glory.

_______

_“Now now, where could my little darling be Kai?”_

“He has an appointment with the ‘Lee’s, Phoenix”

The taller perks up with interest,

_“Prepare our men. We’re doing a visit”_

lips curling to a devilish smile.

_“We’ll lure the Siren out of its lair”_

_______

_The waves swirls wilder as the ship sails, it braves the tempest._

_Let the hunt begin._

_______

_The ‘Lee’s._ One of the most prominent representatives of ‘success’ in the country of South Korea. Their ‘influential' brood embedded in various stairs of the infrastructure; from politics down to the _dirty_ fields.

And so _he marks his quest_..

For _victory_ is _certain_ through the foundation of _powerful pawns_

The lounge dips as the small exquisite male sits with inborn poise. The special meeting host himself fawns internally, enchanted by such enticing sight. He won’t deny the surprise he felt when the Opium leader had agreed to his invitation. Lee Dong Wook might be the youngest of his brood, but certainly _not the least_ in line for the heir entitlement, and he won’t certainly waste his fortune or possibility in possessing the _‘enchantress_ ’. 

Clearing his throat, the young blue-blood attempts to appeal with composure and dignity; smoothly leading their discussion with practiced indoctrinated class. The petite male seems pleased; stimulating the young heir’s enthusiasm in gaining his favour. 

_The Siren sings. Calling the sailors, tempting them to the blue nirvana,_

_distracting them of the apocalypse it brings._

The pretty blue eyes are inviting, challenging, _daring_ him to strike a move. It takes hours for them to reach a certain level of business agreement or perhaps the start of a _rather intimate_ involvement. An _artful scenario_ of the siren fulfilled by the _luck_ and persistence of his bewitched sailor.

Mesmerised, the young heir steels himself, sudden courage developing to seize the rare chance of an opening. He pulls the divine beauty to his lap, thrilled at the passive yet corresponding responses that he receives. _‘Silence is agreement’ one will say_. 

Gambling even further, Lee Dong Wook ventures bolder. Flipping the renowned beauty to the plush settee, he grins triumphantly. 

_The tide booms, submerging its sailor underwater._

The young millionaire _dives,_ mouth worshipping the reachable satin skin of the beauty’s neck; nibbling it sensually. He captures the Siren in a passionate kiss…

A blasting explosion surges.

The body above the enchantress drops into a dead weight. The Siren scowls, patting the unresponsive cold cheeks only for the motionless Lee heir’s head to lull back drowsily; mouth mumbling incoherent words. Baekhyun grunts at such nuisance; suspecting eyes travelling to that of an empty wine glass by the lounge table. Inspecting the object, he takes a subtle whiff, remnants of small white crusts dusting his slim fingers. _Krokodil_. A substance housed by a _particular clan_.

_“Fucking Parasites!”_

He fixes his slightly crinkled suit. The Opium beauty is dressed as a feast; partially bare with the absence of a shirt underneath, a leather harness in its stead, completed with a pair of a fitted trouser. Baekhyun exits the exclusive room shortly. The view of his two _incapable men_ greets him. 

He motions for his incoming group of commanders and troupe; signalling them of his command. The two guards topple to the ground.

_“S..Siren…w..what..”_

A single icy stare render them wordless.

“S _hut it_ ” his right hand man growls. The alpha team holding the petrified guards at gun point.

Kyungsoo approaches him inaudibly, placing a chunky Fendi fur coat onto his captivating shoulders diligently. 

“Are you alright B?” he asks.

“Dong wook’s _drugged_ , and _its not ours_.”

_____

Baekhyun proceeds to walk, sophistication in his steps. The sumptuous casino is packed with hoards of _the rich_ and well dressed _hedonistic_ crowds; draped in the golds, glitters, and glam. The grandiose hall brimming with the clinking of champagne glasses, posh laughters and fake whimsical chatters; vain and conceited scents disgustingly wafting through the air. Raising his armed hand to the ceiling, _he fires_.

1 

The fake crowd falls into a hysterical shambles 

2

The shrilling screams ripples, the fancy ornaments crashing and breaking

3

The pathetic _expensive_ mass flows out of the doors frantically rushed

The palatial hall clears, exposing the _epiphytes_ of the _opulent garden_. Magma’s men are spread as disguised customers, sitting in the now vacant casino tables. The dashing Magma leader smirks, long legs resting on the table cockily; crossing in a provoking pose.

_“Oh what a surprise? I was expecting an inadequate clan. Who would’ve thought it’ll be you again..Magma”_

The stunning Opium ruler chuckles with menace. He raises his middle finger, displaying the powdery crumbs of the white substance on his beautiful finger; licking it sensually. Earning scandalised looks from all of his spectators. 

_“hmm…didn’t know that Phoenix’s drug can taste this pitiful? If I dare to say….it almost taste like an inferior imitation with a cheap aftertaste”_

He sneers with condescending excitement

“ _Didn’t know you’re running out of money Park._ Could’ve said so instead of ruining my _date_. I’ll gladly take your men under my wings, after-all, mouths need to be fed. I’m generous enough to not let people starve. And you can stay _below_ me park. _Where you belong_ ” 

The Magma leader stands, his expression indecipherable as the smaller continues

_“I have to say I’m disappointed, even your explosive in the east wing sounds a bit weak, don’t you think?”_

Chanyeol’s men tenses; the tall male turning to face his men with wrath. _He never requested explosives_. His second in command, alias Chen, comes forth meekly. 

“I apologise father. I thought it will be beneficial for us”

Chanyeol punches him _hard_. _“Never again”_ he grits, which also meant forgiveness.

Baekhyun’s brow twitches in curiosity

____

_The siren muses at the emergence of an unknown melody._

_A distasteful mimic, counterfeiting his._

____

_“Its quite regrettable to witness such clan acts so carelessly sloppy….you disappoint me Magmas. How unusual… out of all of our clash this one tingles me with boredom”_

Baekhyun verbalises his conviction; speculating irises examining that of the Magma’s second in command. The object of suspicion is inattentive, the camel like eyes engrossed to a certain figure; occupied and questioning.

_“So unusual… it almost…”_

His sentence suspenseful, his tone suggestive.

He stares ahead to discover the Magma ruler’s scrutinising eyes boring into his own; highly aware of his acute observation.

_“Doesn’t sit well with me”_

“ _De omnibus dubitandum_ ” 

( Be suspicious of everything )

“ _Will you believe if there’s a snake in your den Phoenix? A hole on your ship?_ ” 

The smaller warns cryptically 

“What if I want to sink?” 

“Lupus non timet canem lantrantem"

( A wolf is not afraid of a barking dog ) 

The tall male answers daringly, his knowing glint irritating the smaller endlessly.

_“To close your eyes is to knock on hell’s door”_

B hisses.

Lifting his gun, the Siren secures his target, shooting with certitude. The bullet piercing through the arm of one of Magma’s commander. Phoenix’s men clock their guns in retaliation, yet, the tall male subdues them; raising his hand as a brief code.

The beauty’s lips curls for a split second, before thinning to a straight line. He raises his weapon once more. The shot holing the arm of one of his _own;_ a punishment to his tied negligent Opium guard.

_“An arm for an arm. Fair enough for my cancelled 'date' don’t you think so..Phoenix?”_

He challenges, eyes unhesitating.

_A clear message._

Chanyeol’s gaze burns heavily on Baekhyun’s retreating figure.

_Those eyes,_ Chanyeol remembered the time he had seen _those eyes_.

___________

_Chanyeol felt his sweats pooling, his sight centring at the upcoming view_

_____

_“Our promised daily ‘trivia’! Pay up Lux. So what’s your house like?”_

_“hmm..My castle is filled with thorns, the white walls high and grand, twirls green vines blanketing its cavalier essence. The tall windows tinted dark, prohibiting the warmth of the sun to fully slip in. My sense of direction is always in disarray. The North, West, East, South…there is no clue. It's a maze even from within. A prison of isolation cased by the deception of a house.”_

_____

_It was a truth buried by witticism._

_Chanyeol recalled it clearly, that honey timbre haunting him like an everlasting reverie._

_The palace like manor exhibiting closer as their troop approach._

_It was his first field mission. His examination for his succession to a repulsive heritage he never enquired._

_Chanyeol's heart pounded at the abnormality of the uncanny resemblance pictured._

_A familiar 'map' stored at the back of his head._

_His gut feeling disregarded, they marched on._

___________

_He should have known better._

___________

_It was a blood bath, a massacre; countless lifeless body piled on the frosty marbles. The ‘red ocean’ surrounded them, bathing them with gore. Two old men were seen pointing each other with their guns, they cackled maniacally, to them it was a game, a good era of sickening thrill, a constant hunger and brawl for power, an inbred hatred passed on from generations to generations._

_An enemy with the likes of a twin flame; A ‘friendship’ formed by reflecting that of a rotten being._

_The two astounded shadows stand rooted, their ‘accession’ was near._

_Eyes locked. Two bullets were fired. The loud bang rumbled._

_The bodies dropped. Shameful figures that were once a ‘father’._

_The princelings passed._

_The new kings emerged._

_Chanyeol’s heart burdened. The anticipated jubilation demolished the second he saw ‘those eyes’. The unveiling irises tunnelling to his; paralleling his own unprecedented emotions. With undisclosed disappointment, the blue eyes turned; their connection tampered by chained ideals. The small figure departed; deserting the newly appointed Magma monarch in his crowned glory._

_______

_The Siren sings his last song._

_The melody of defeat._

_Crimson pearls cascading, pooling at his feet._

_______

The night whispers hushed melodies to the rustling trees of the hidden green planes, Baekhyun watches the moon. It _used_ to accompany _them_ , lulling them, aiding them gently to the oasis of dreams, when they were just strangers, acquaintances, friends, and _so much more_ …..

_They were too naive_ …

_Too submerged in the idea of eternity_

_He could remember it. The deep voice breezing softly against the shells of his ears._

_The deep blue water…_

“ _Mea..Lux.._ ”

“Why _”_

The nostalgic voice doubles. Baekhyun’s eyes widen. _How? of course.._ this place _was theirs_ after all. Had Baekhyun been sailing the same sea all this while? or had he abandoned the paddle all along? 

When he turns, A tall shadow looms over him. A man of both his past and present. The same obsidian eyes that used to gaze at him with quest now bear an unreadable light. 

Assuming that the handsome man are here for reasons of the underlying clues, the small male relents. 

_“Suus 'iustus a Monitum. Proditores factos odi…even if they are on my enemies’ bed”_

(Its just a warning. I hate traitors…even if they’re yours and not mine)

As the question was answered, the heavenly petite male proceeds to walk his way to the exit graciously. 

_But was it really answered?_

“Why?”

“What changed…” 

Chanyeol presses on.

His step halts. Clenching his dress pant’s material, Baekhyun answers simply.

“Y _ou. You’re weak_ ” 

_You. You make me weak._

“Vide oculis meis, et hoc dicite mihi… _Lux_ ”

(Look into my eyes, and tell me…. _light)_

_Their eyes meet once again. The moonlight is the only spectator of their encounter. Chanyeol’s eyes blazing with resolution as it bores to his. Reflecting an enticing shade of glittering red. It was captivating and still is. As if daring, mocking him to hide. Raking over him when he’s already bare. Challenging him to win a game that he had always been loosing._

_And once again.… He lost._

Cutting their eye contact short, Baekhyun leaves numbly. _Is it too late for him to sail away invisibly or has he been swimming all along?_

Chanyeol’s lips curls unknowingly. Basking in the idea of familiarity of being the only one able to _read him_ and that beautiful mind of _his_. Chanyeol knows, even if he lost, this time he’s winning. _He has always been._

So he calls for _him_ once more.

“Exspecta me mea Lux. Audentes fortuna iuvat.”

(Wait for me my light. Fortune favors the bold)

_“Qui totum vult totum perdit”_

(He who wants everything loses everything)

The pretty male replies harshly.

“That’s where you’re wrong sweetheart. He who wants _one thing_ will kill to get it.”

“Faber est suae quisque fortunae”

(Every man is the artisan of his own fortune)

With that declaration, Chanyeol passes by him determined. Taking Baekhyun's whole entire breath with him.

For the _first time_. _He_ _left_ him _first_. Leaving him _breathless_.

Who is Baekhyun kidding? _Air_ …. had never been a constant, for he had been _bungee diving_ all along.

_________

A tall figure sips his glass of the Dalmore and cigar lightly, the celestial light of the night follows him willingly. A soft knock is heard.

_“Did you get the data I told you?”_

The tan male in question nods solemnly, his head bowed with a long disbelieved sigh 

“Kim ….…” 

_“I see..”_

A devilish grin breaks out of the handsome male as he draws more drag off his cancer stick.

_“You may leave Kai”_

__________

_“Hello, I’m the new transferred student! We seem to share the same hometown, will you be my friend pretty?”_

_“I don’t indulge in “friendship”, especially to strangers like yourself”_

_“Why? Won’t you feel lonely in this lovely land of Rome”_

_“Some people are not suited for any “relationships” in their life. Aquila non capit muscas. Why should I befriend them when I’ll never be able to keep them.”_

_“ahhh…well…why won’t you start now. You can start with me. I too am a person with not much “faith” in such things. But we’re not “home” for a reason are we? My guts told me we share something that people won’t understand. I may not know you but trust me I have good intuitions and instincts. They never failed me” the tall handsome male winked cheekily._

_“So what do you say beautiful? Live a little. Carpe diem.”_

_He pushes on, causing the small male to scoff before chuckling lightly._

_“Are you a salesman or whatnot?”_

_The statue like man laughed loudly at the irritated statement._

_“I can be whoever you want me to be. So what’s your name?”_

_“Well I’m the brooding stranger with million of mysteries and possibilities. Surprise me.” the smaller challenged._

_“Lux. I’ll call you Lux”_

_“Lux? Do I deserve that name” Baekhyun whispered unconsciously._

_“You do. You know Light can be seen only in the darkness. It shines givingly in the daylight, not asking for recognition. It shines brightly even in hidden corners. And i’m glad I see it”._

_I’m glad I see you._

_Their eyes met in a genuine embrace, causing the shorter to blush discretely; turning his head to avoid their contact. Unknown to him, that the certain tall stranger was ripening likewise; fiddling with the big palms resting in his own lap nervously._

_“Ignis” the smaller mumbled._

_Chanyeol’s head shot up at the name._

_“A fiery name fitting with such passion and charisma as yourself. I hope you’ll never loose that flame of yours….show me a different world…my first… friend”_

_For the first time in years Baekhyun had found his smile rising; the pair of cerulean eyes curling crescents. And Chanyeol found himself falling, rows of pearly teeth beaming its handsome view._

_So they both did. They tale each other everything and absolutely nothing. Their backgrounds remain unknown. In this magical foreign land, they were a new identity. It should have shocked them, how well they finish the picture, despite the big gaps of the missing puzzles. They let themselves submerged in the thrill and uncertainty of the future and the unknown. With no one to stop them. They were each others’ firsts. Crossing the borders and boundaries of what friendship and relationship can be or mean in their lives._

_That was when their violet comes to be._

__________

Ah memories, those years of youth, where their innocence of _this world_ were still ridiculously intact. 

Baekhyun presses his temples in annoyance. Fucking park chanyeol and those memories.

________

“Father! Phoenix! Our warehouse exploded! Our newest meth and cocaine shipment couldn’t be saved. We manage to retrieve some of our imported weapons, but they seem to receive damages. We’re sorry father. Most of our men are injured and the minority were swallowed completely by the fire”

“Boss! Our deal was sabotaged! Someone ratted us out to the police! Our men had to kill themselves to keep silence”

“Fuck it must be the Opiums! Fuck those shitheads!” The camel eyed male growls with anger. Kai frowns secretly in invisible disagreement before schooling his expression stoically. 

Chanyeol observes quietly, his eyes scanning his _loyal_ men watchfully down to what was once a trusted figure. The cat eyed male seemingly calm as he pats his angry partner..or _lover_ …comfortingly. _Too calm_. 

Taking out his favourite gun, a gold plated Beretta 92FS, chanyeol twirls it in his hold. He traces its carved name with his fingertips carefully; wiping its untainted surface lovingly. The air in the room stiffens as a bang is heard. The lifeless body of the young message bearer flooded with red.

“C..Chanyeol? W-what?” Chen stutters at his best friend’s reckless action. Chanyeol shrugs lightly.

“ _I hate bad news_ ”

“B-but..we never kill our own unless its a betrayal father…”

“ _Are you doubting me? Kim Jongdae?_ ”

The silence is _definite_ because Park Chanyeol _is_ absolute. 

Raising his possession, chanyeol admires it ceaselessly. The afternoon sun shedding its glow to its gold planes warmly. The reflection of his own eagle like gaze face him daringly, the deep pair of obsidian irises aiding him to nostalgia. 

“ _ah Lux…will you continue to protect me?_ ” 

He wanders in his mind

__________

_“I think we’ll meet again soon….my love”_

________

“B there’s a rat in our den! Our shipments are wrecked by sudden bombings”

“There was an attack at our star casinos and bars”

“Some of our hotel shareholders are raising their protests. Presumably, someone had managed to disguise as a staff member. A video footage of the exclusive “sashimi party” we hosted for the politicians are leaked and posted illegally. They are targeting a feast day for the media”

“Boss..B…our liquor factory. The champagne turned red. The lab results stated that the red liquid injected contained cyanide. We have no choice but to hold our distribution.”

“Siren! There was a sabotage in our stock markets. Some of our electronic company stocks are dropping Siren”

Heavy stillness falls upon them. A soft growl follows.

“ _When did you all become so incompetent_ ” 

“ _Byun Sehun. What do you have to say about this? As one of my first in commands how could you let this slip?”_

“I’m sorry B. It is my negligence. I shall accept any punishment” 

“Please forgive us Siren”

The simultaneous pleads parrot across the grand room. All the men sink to their knees in repentance.

A loud slap rings through the cold walls.

_“Fix it all. Make sure to trace that imposter and destroy any evidence of that party. Silence those who were involved. Find the root of this and report back to me immediately.”_

The petite leader lights his cigarette in frustration. His velvet suit creasing as he leans onto his work desk, its elegant decorative pearls knocking the harsh surface. His slightest moment of distraction by reminiscing had cost Baekhyun a fortune. A whole mother fucking lost of billions worth of net revenue.

Hectic steps and the hasty opening slam of his office door allows an abrupt stop to his thoughts. His other first in command, Kyungsoo, barging into the room alarmingly bothered.

“B! You need to see this”

Rushing out to the mansion’s balcony presenting the vast view of the Byun’s main estate’s private garden, Baekhyun’s blood runs cold.The reserved property that is usually adorned with tender hues of yellow daffodils and pink carnations, are now smeared scarlet.

The once luminous field turned somber. The remnants and tattered petals of the carnations spread on the large beds of grass dully. An assembly of newly planted squared ruby red roses comes to sight, strategically carving space for the remaining yellow daffodils to create a shape of a flying Phoenix.

Baekhyun’s figure shudders with rage. They had manage to execute this right in the heart of his private territory. Right in his _household_ and _under_ his nose and remain _unscented_. They or _he_ must’ve been a damn good thief or maybe _he himself_ has been a very useless dog, or perhaps he owns an _army_ of useless _dogs._ He clenches his fists, knuckles turning white.

This is a declaration of war by the magmas, for _red_ has always been a symbol of their clan.

“G _ather the best of our fucking men. We’re paying them a visit tomorrow_ ”

________

The two authoritative men exchange their greetings pleasantly. The tinted glass of the confidential site concealing them entirely.

“ パクさん、あなたとお取引できることを光栄に思います。 ”

(Mr. Park, I am honored to be able to do business with you.)

“ 喜びは私たちのものです、安倍さん。この取引が満足につながることを保証します。 ”

(Pleasure is ours Mr. Abe. We will ensure you that this deal will lead to satisfaction.)

There is a low knock, revealing one of Magma’s main commander, Kai, as he bows in courtesy. Approaching Chanyeol he whispers courteously; earning a brief delightful smile from the taller.

“ 残念ながら、私は会議を短く終了する必要があります安倍さん。私の相棒は私に会うのにかなりイライラしているようです。修正が必要な問題がいくつかあります。私のプロ意識がないことを深くお詫びします。 ”

(Unfortunately I will have to end our meeting short Mr. Abe. My _partner_ seems rather irritated to meet me. We have a couple of issues that needs to be straighten. I deeply apologise for my unprofessionalism.)

A distinct yet ambiguous innuendo, which incites the elderly male to lift his brows in pure surprise; gifting his congratulations. To which Chanyeol retorts with a genuine gleam in his eyes.

“ ああ楽園でのトラブル。なるほど、若い方は気をつけて。お会いできること、そして近い将来、私たちのプロジェクトが成功することを楽しみにしています。

(ah trouble in paradise. I see, take care young man. I look forward to seeing you and to the success of our project in the near future. )

“  甲斐さんは安倍さんをしっかり護衛してください ”

(Kai please escort Mr. Abe securely)

They part as they bid farewells; Kai convoying the elderly male to safety.

________

Chanyeol discovers his headquarter in shambles. His incomplete entourage withstanding, the intense gun wars ongoing. He simpers. _His darling didn’t come to play_. He relishes, fully entertained in the idea of ultimately riling the little siren. 

_He has been waiting, the judgement day has come._

________

_The sailor swims to the heart of the tempest_

_His wrecked ship forgotten_

_Will his siren sees him?_

________

Riffles, bullets, blood.

The hours of combat feels stagnant as they dance with death. Their steps are resolute despite the chaos. There are leaping, spinning, and sliding; shots and mists spewing out of control. Bones hammered and lives battered. The hectic surroundings slips into a slow motion as the two _kings_ engage in a twisted tango. They pant, chests heaving faintly with the residual of a worthy fight. The Siren freezes, his periperhal vision glimpsing on one of Phoenix’s trusted men. A ' _viper'_ lurking behind the Magma monarch’s back. 

_Its tongue seething, waiting for a chance._

_A pristine disciple with a vile odour._

_A flawless deceit._

Baekhyun feels lost. _He just don’t understand_. _Had he not warned the tall male?_ Why would Chanyeol persists to keep _him_ by his side? A _snake_ in sheep’s coating. 

_It hisses, Its venom dripping as it slithers; sly in its every move._

_Unmapped by many but known to two_

Tranquillising his bewilderment, Baekhyun advances. _Would ‘he’ really risk shooting in open air like this?_ He feels ridiculed at the idea, struggling to comprehend his own doubt. His concern dwindling when the scheming gun point desires him instead. 

Reassured slightly, he gazes ahead. His eyes widen, cerulean irises capturing that of the Magma leader’s profile; Chanyeol’s purpose finally lays limpid. Obsidian eyes conveying a _cceptance. Forfeit, succumbing to fate._ The decision is _his. For Baekhyun to make._

The Phoenix stands put, its claw retracted, wings sheathed. The target is predestined. The cat eyed male’s face toughens, his wicked smile brazen. The gunpoint _shifts_ , its barrel undeterred. _Park chanyeol is its only aim._

_‘Checkmate’_

_The fog clears, the Siren sees._

_‘Not on my watch’_

An ambush within ambush

Without contemplation 

_He fires_

______

_The Siren shed his tail. His wings were torn. Scarred feet strolling the rocky coasts._

_For he’s just another mere sailor, in the eyes of the Bermuda_

______

Mournful cries resonates through the bedroom. An empty shell of a person, an abandoned lover is what was once Magma’s second in command currently embodies. The fallen body of his dead lover fresh in his memory; resembling that of a blood stain. Chen refuses to believe that the funeral held just in the wee hours of the sunrise was that of his dearest Minseok. The one whom he was supposed to ask a hand in marriage. 

A firm pat on his shoulder is his only company. Kai watches on, as his good friend weeps harder. 

“Jongdae…Minseok was…” 

Kai’s voice translates to static in his mind. The noise distorted and pitchy from his own high by grief and heroin.

“Jongdae..did you hear me? Minseok was…” 

The sentence blurred once more, Jongdae scoffs at his own naivety. Is it his refusal of reality or the morphine in his veins? Jongdae’s body curls with intangible pain, mirroring that of a child seated in his fetal position. His frame denying any of Kai’s console.

Kai’s frown deepens at his friend’s unusual temperament. Squinting his eyes further, his heart drops at a possible aftermath. The unfocused eyes, dilated pupils, the anxious fingers… 

“Jongdae are you on d-“

“Mentor! The Mamba’s’! They are attacking one of our nearby base!” 

Kai clicks his tongue in discontent. Rubbing a warm comforting palm on the planes of Chen’s back neck, he bids his comrade a gentle goodbye.

“I’ll handle it. I’ll be back Jongdae”

The door shuts tight, entrapping the lonesome man to fight his demons in solidarity once more. Indistinct noises thunders with vengeance. Devilish whispers instigating revenge seeps through his pores. His adrenaline pumping with judgement and wrath, clouding his conscience. Jongdae laughs maniacally, his morals blinded with hatred.

“They will pay for this. _He_ will pay”

_After all humans are fickle minded little things and that even the strongest metals will rust in chemicals and time. Castles built on sands shall crumble eventually, and so does weak hearted humans._

__________

_“Did you get the data I told you?”_

_The tan male in question nodded solemnly, his head bowed with a long disbelieved sigh_

_“Kim minseok”_

_“I see..”_

__________

Kai can’t help the crawling dread itching through his skin. His senses are heightening with anxiety. His thoughts stubbornly drifting to the previously one sided conversation. 

Gunshots disrupts him out of his mind conflict. Forcing himself to focus back on his duty, gritting his teeth, Kai charges on. 

‘ _He will be able to report to Chanyeol regarding the concerning matter soon enough’_ he concludes.

_Yet destiny has its own course and speak its own voice._

Taking an advantage of Phoenix’s slight lost, their rivals march on, throwing endless attacks; desperately ceasing their pathetic chance to crack the impenetrable walls of Magma’s defence. Resulting in Kai’s constant requirement in supervising multiple of their men and divisions; including that of Chen’s.

_With that, time decides to tell its tale._

_Merciless with its step, unbothered by the vital message needed to be conveyed._

_Another piece of chess had chosen its fate._

_Will another demon surface?_

________

The wind glides through the field gingerly, swaying the flowers to dance into the small hours.

Gradually downing his drink, Baekhyun ponders hollowly. Hoping for the harsh alcohol to numb him deep. He peers down on the spread of colours in the night. His private office coincidentally and strategically facing the scenery of his private garden, where _his_ ‘artwork’ remains.

Baekhyun scorns at his own reasoning. How he had absurdly _banned_ his men from demolishing _them_. Claiming it to serve as reminder of _their_ recklessness, _of his own_. A shame or slip up that shall not be repeated ever again. _What a fool he was_ , he should’ve burn it by his _own_ hands. Let it crumble to ash and perish with its dust. Yet _he let them_. Let those flowers stay _rooted_ , just as _he_ is to his memories.

A pick on the locks, a slight stumble, and hush rustles of fabric. A familiar woody scent tinted with a hint of alcohol enter through his senses. _Scotch_ , he muses.

“Admiring my gift I see”

“Do you like it B? You know what they say, _Optimus res est inopinatum_ ”

(The best thing is the unexpected)

There’s sarcasm and oddly hope lying in every word.

_“What the fuck are you doing here Park. Get out before I shoot a bullet through your skull”_

“Oh indulge me then _sweetheart_. I’ve been _waiting_ for it since _then_ ”

“ _Are you an idiot? for someone who strives to be a rival, you’re acting like you’re taking a cowardly way out, Park. Do you want to die that badly?_ ”

“Well _baby,_ I didn’t know that you want me to _live_ that _badly_ ” 

The taller smirks.

“You know.. with you worrying about _who’ve_ been in _my_ bed… I wonder is that your way of saying you _want me_ in _yours_? Is it jealousy… _Baby_?”

_“Tu insanis irrumator praetor”_

The smaller hisses.

Baekhyun’s glare shines with hatred, and that is one of the most magnificent thing chanyeol has the pleasure of seeing.

Peering at the open neglected bottle of The Macallan at the lavish table, Chanyeol smiles wistfully.

“ _Scotch_? Since _when_ did you start drinking scotch darling? Can you really _blame_ me for assuming that you miss me? _I know your preferences_ after all”

_“People change with time Park. Now please fucking leave my private premises”_

Reloading his gun, the smaller stills with an aiming position. Chanyeol schools his expression coldly as he struts forward dauntlessly. The fearless movement catching the Opium leader off-guard. Baekhyun tries to maintain a safe distance between them. Absentmindedly stepping backward, his steps falter, comprehension mudded by liquor. 

Maybe, he is a bit tipsy after all.. or had he unabashedly _claim himself to be in such state_? The petite male halts, his back meeting the icy planes of the ceramic walls in a dead end, his gun barrel pressing straight onto the Magma leader’s beating chest.

Chanyeol studies the stunned male like a hawk, eyes raking at the custom silver Desert Eagle; a lovely spelling of “ _Ignis_ ” carved across its metallic surface.

“ _Ignis_? I have to say I’m really flattered, _my lux_ ” 

The gun is slapped out of Baekhyun's grasps swiftly, creating a low thud on the carpeted marbles. 

Effectively disarming the beauty, Chanyeol pulls him closer.

He plunges in, plump lips silencing any possible reply from the smaller, sealing him in a heated kiss. Vigorously scooping the tiny male in his arms, he pushes on, effortlessly entrapping the petite male onto the dark walls. The dizzying taste of scotch and nicotine weaving seamlessly, as the two indulge in a feverish tongue fight. They part only to gulp for air. 

_Their psyches mildly intoxicated yet hearts completely sober._

"Dulce periculum” he whispers.

(Danger is sweet)

_“Stop Park Chanyeol….we can’t…”_

“Why? Fucking why then?” the taller roars, entrapping the petite male even further.

“Why did you kill _him_ then Baekhyun? Why won’t _you_ let _me_ rot?”

“Stop fucking invading my life with that beautiful face of yours B. Am I a plaything? You shoot bullets just to lick and pepper my wounds with kisses? So tell me what the fuck do you actually want?” 

“If you don’t love me anymore or never actually loved me then why are you fucking giving me mixed signals with that sweet action of yours!”

“FUCKING TELL ME WHY BYUN BAEKHYUN!”

_“Because I fucking despise you so much I don’t want you to ever fucking disappear Park Chanyeol_ ”

With every pearly drops threatening to flow on his beauty’s face, Chanyeol’s heart tripled its beat.

It felt like a hurricane of pent up emotions, unleashed with no fence to uphold. An apocalypse of a neutral state of mind. Where bad feels good and dangerous feels phenomenal. Why would eve bite the apple, if it doesn’t look so tantalisingly appetising. Chanyeol will gladly plunge into it..into the pool of sins, even just for _a bite_ …even just for _a night_ ….he will fucking devour it in a heartbeat. _Devour him_ in a heartbeat. _Who is he kidding?_ Chanyeol _wasn’t even a saint_ to begin with…and so he _dives_ …to _his poison apple_ with a devilish kiss, extending his contract with sin in every delighted hiss. 

With every article of clothes raining freely on the marbled ground, the two drown themselves in their twisted _emotion_. High on adrenaline. Naked flesh on flesh, sweaty skin upon skin, desperate sighs of highs. Submerged in their fate of the relentless triangle, the two hold each other a little tighter, marking even deeper. 

_Who would’ve thought that the Bermuda was far more fathomless than it seemed_

________

And so they _sink_ once _again, or have the ship finally land its anchor? reaching to the deepest end of the pit._ Their clarity and judgement blurred with every grasp. Their inner demon and humane clash with every gasp. Surrendering themselves in the hands of lust….. _love?_ Does that word befits their world? Or perhaps, it _didn’t_ describe them _enough_. _Doesn’t_ describe their _ties_ enough.

“Boss? Siren? B ? Baek? You seem awfully distracted these past few weeks”

The pale tall male heeds him casually, yet, an _imagined_ scrutinising tone ring through Baekhyun's senses disturbingly. Like a little warning, that he has been occupied. _Too occupied_ with _his secret sin_.

“ _I am fine. You can proceed with your field mission immediately and tell Kyungsoo that he as D.O will be my representative for our Japan merge”_

_“I’ll be retreating to my residence. No need for surveillance. I would like to have no disturbance for the rest of the night.”_

The lies in his tongue tastes like a bitter pill.

“But B you shou-“

“ _I don’t like to repeat myself…Sean_ ”

Sehun clenches his jaw to maintain his composure, he bows before proceeding to leave obeyingly. 

________________

Heaven knows they tried to walk away, to stay away. Yet, like salt to the sea and earth to its orbit, they gravitate. The taller _wants_ to call it _fate_ , but the smaller _chooses_ to perceive it as a _lover_ in bed and an _enemy_ to the _head_. An Intoxicating Rendevouz is what the beauty _dare_ to _label_ it as.

Alluring moans and groans ripple into the air, for Byun Baekhyun has found himself captured in the arms of the devil Park Chanyeol once more. The dark cloudy sky are splattered with thousands of dusty stars, it glimmers upon their bare bodies kindly. Standing tall, the glass windows shield the pair from the world willingly. 

With every plush bounce against his robust thighs, Chanyeol watches on adoringly. Patient eyes recording every euphoric unraveled expression of the beauty above him. With every protest and huffs of the sweet creature, Chanyeol grinds himself even deeper, loving him a little further, his tempo speeding even faster. 

_“..don..t..lo..ok..”_

Breathless. Swallowed by the abyss of pleasure, Baekhyun gasps in bliss. The logical part of his mind tries to ground and force itself to form understandable words.

The tall handsome male grips Baekhyun's luscious hips desperately tight. Evening their breaths, Chanyeol’s rhythmic thrusts reduces to a slow sensual push. Enclosing the small body seated on his lap even closer, Chanyeol stares on unabashedly, his devotion raw and tender. Chanyeol's lean fingers enclasps the smooth chin, urging the petite male to face him. His obsidian eyes traces on faithfully, seeking the pair of cerulean eyes sheltered by the plush lashes teasingly. Chanyeol smiles, dark eyes trailing down to the softly tinted pink pearly cheeks, counting every moles adorned across it. He ends his exploration with the ravishing view of parted moistened berry lips. He marvels at the divine beauty’s features; sealing ownership in every yearning kiss. 

Their irises meet in a paralysing trance, noses and lips brushing each other, separated by a mere millimetre and a breath away. Baekhyun finds himself loosing power, his thrown arms perching on strong shoulders slipping off only to be squashed in between their chests; allowing his small cold palms to feel the taller’s warm erratic heartbeat. 

Rough but gentle palms entraps the curve of the angel’s small waist protectively, caressing it gingerly in hypnotic loving circles, causing chills to course through his spine. Baekhyun jolts as their union resumes with every passionate thrust. The taller pouring his dominance with determination in making the other whimper and unscrewed under his touch. Their pants, sighs, and grunts intensify. Locking the smaller’s gaze into his own, Chanyeol succeeds in penetrating and rooting himself into Baekhyun's soul. Their eyes glazed with _unsaid_ but _known_ emotions to both. 

“S _top looking at me like that_ ”

”Like what _?_ ”

_Like I’m your world_.

_______

_They should’ve realised that shadows seek the sparks and that demons love the dark._

_Its hungry eyes lurking in every nooks and corners of the ark._

________

The weeks following was a whole parade of hell’s circus. Nonstop problems upon problems, disagreements between contracts, and mini riots within the pack. 

Baekhyun’s head throbs vigorously, his appetite for booze and cigarettes have traded into a peculiar craving for a fucking mockery of _sugar, spice, and everything nice_. His want for those 2 constants diminishing in mere seconds of their appearance in his perimeter, resulting in an instant enormous irritation to the Opium leader’s already fluctuating mood. 

And so Baekhyun had no absolute choice but to switch his cancer sticks to that of sweet candy licks. His grimness amplified due to the sudden urge for his most hated fruit, bananas; the wolfsbane of his 28 years of existence. The filthy flavoured lollipop perching in between his lips daily, as he executed his killings ruthlessly. 

A particular day serves as the tip of the iceberg to his leaking ship. When an arrow was shot through his kite. A hurricane had emerge upon the epicentre of his life. A blessing with a bite.

________

Blood splattered gruesomely, tainting the silky satin with an exotic shade of burgundy. The Siren's dainty hands are awfully slippery with a tenacity to kill. The thirst to purge for foul blood lingers deep, gone is the day where the petite beauty was merciful and lenient. A rat’s odour thickens within his _nest_.

_Talks_ starts to ripple rapidly, tearing through Opium’s fortress, creating an invisible divide. From missing bodies of newly recruited members down to the police’s sudden pursuit of small investigations on their syndicate. Suspicions are placed on Magma’s sudden inactivity and possible involvement.

Wary of a brewing war, they _yelp_ and _bark_ in _secrecy_ , protesting for Baekhyun to lead a counter attack; questioning the pretty male’s passive response and tactical decisions.

_Worry gnaws on them. Have their ruler finally abandons their ship?_

After all, the one with the crown has both the sword and reign. The game of the predators where the throne bears the weight, and the _strong is to blame_ when the _weak is in pain_. 

They frightened and fretted at B’s thinning tolerance, oblivious to the internal conflict originated by _one of their own_. A smuggle operation run by an insider, as a revolt against the young leader; A group of _leftovers_ from the older Byun’s era. 

Carelessly forging lousy illegal transactions on behalf of Opium’s name. That is how the police nose them, sniffing at the horrible stench that _they_ leak. The old farts were playing with Baekhyun's nerves.

Energy too wasted on their stupidity, the Siren only solves silently, aware of his men’s confusion of his actions. It will reveal itself sooner or later he thought, and the truth will prevail when it’s clarified. Had he overestimated his men's intelligence? _Only time can tell its tale_.

_“Those old scums are getting brave, finish them off, when the cops are pacifying down_ ”

Sending Kyungsoo off with a nod, Baekhyun exhales lowly, exhaustion binding him beneath.

A bottle of Pasión Azteca tempts him, as he pours himself a company. Baekhyun pauses; the cold glass’s edge teasing his cherry lips. His mind flashing back to the conversation he had with his personal doctor, a trusted friend. 

A fragile little sprout thumping timidly with life. The grip on the crystal glass hardens, his patience peaked. A loud scream rumbles, ripping out of his lungs. The fluorescent rhinestone like glass shatters. Sharp shreds of diamond rain, shimmering brightly in the twilight. 

_________

_“Apart from mental stress, you also really need to start taking care of your physical health B. You really can’t afford to obtain these injuries any longer. It will endanger ...”_

_Yixing sighed profoundly. One that can suggest an ominous news. A foreboding issue that Baekhyun might not necessarily welcome with open arms._

_“What is it xing?”_

_The doctor raised his head to meet the younger with a paralysing gaze._

_“You’re with child B”_

____________

The anomaly persists. Where apart from the world and its people, the heavens seem to _fail him once more_. What more can they _take_ or _give_? 

He _begged and begged_ for a life to be taken. _His_ own to be _exact_ , one less empty soul for the world to torment. 

Only to be _given_ one in return.

One he never even _dare_ to _fantasise_. 

One that deserves a clean slate in living.

____________

Driven by reckless sentiments and _bodily intuition,_ he _seeks_. Baekhyun scowls at his own unforeseen alter in character. How he has found himself blending in the shadows of an _opponent’s_ quarter. The thrill intensifies, the butterflies residing in his tummy fluttering in anticipation. He blames it on the thriving little sprout blooming within him.

_“I’m retrieving to my quarters for the night. I want zero disturbance. Scope the precinct for surveillance.”_

The murmurs clarify with proximity. His heart throbs at the inching footsteps. The sturdy profile enters, the adonis of his envisage. The tall male navigates through his chamber suavely, no lamps alight; him and his quarter accustomed to the stygian night.

Compromising with his pride, Baekhyun sighs. Tonight he’ll abide. Submitting to his _muddled_ ‘instincts’. Permitting the bundle of life to greet its father goodnight. _For a first and the very last time._

Chanyeol’s breath hitches at the undivulged palms cloaking his mouth and line of sight. Reflexively clutching the gold Beretta 92FS situated on his back pocket, his senses are on guard. He melts gradually at the familiar sweet ambrosial scent wafting through the air. Chuckling lowly, Chanyeol licks and nibbles _his_ _intruder's_ exquisite fingers with devotion. 

_“Oops..I bite”_

Chanyeol turns, capturing the beauty, gently scooping him in his hold. He aids them to the edge of the window pane, placing the little darling there; the seated plush thighs bracketing his own standing form. The moon is lucent, illuminating the heavenly angel in its ethereal gleam. Spellbinding Chanyeol to revel at such beauty. 

_The door creaks, its hinges grated._

_The shadow pries through_

Chanyeol feels his own grin dampens as he dunks into those ocean eyes; the blue layers stripped nude, conveying bursts of emotions, but mostly despair. Caressing the pale cheeks with his thumb, Chanyeol waits. The angel trembles, nervous thin jelly lips opening and closing; practiced words on the tip of his tongue, locked by hesitancy. Baekhyun’s eyes wavers, shifting left and right, dodging Chanyeol's peeling gaze, till it pauses. His stare focusing behind Chanyeol’s back just a millisecond too long; his subdued shock evident.

Alerted at the pouncing danger, the taller twists intuitively as he shoots. His decision is resolute.

The cold body slumps. 

_The prying shadow was one of his own._

_A requested double edged sword, repeating that of the past._

The tension is suffocating. A hullabaloo in the midst of Baekhyun’s wrecked defence. An overflowing havoc, bombarded with limitless trials, a rigorous climax with no end. Baekhyun wants to screech, yell, and bawl in frustration at the tall man before him. The man who had foolishly take on pain. Ones that keeps surging from _Chanyeol’s own_ domain; him smiling even when misery rains. Baekhyun spits at destiny and its game. A hideous Shakespearean play of its own right. 

Neglecting his pride, the Siren squeezes him tight.

_Hold me tighter_

As if hearing, the smaller complies, his petite form clinging and compressing even further.

“You should have ju-“

_“Let you go? You are the only person I won’t ever be willing to let go of Byun Baekhyun”_

_“I don’t hesitate”_

The handsome man answers, reading the smaller’s muteness.

_“I wont hesitate”_

_“When it comes to you I’ll never hesitate”_

_‘I also owe it to him’_

For there’s no salvation for a person sick in love. An eternal torment to one’s soul is to stay woke but discarded. 

And so he bids _him_ to a dreamless sleep.

_________

_“Jongdae…what if I say your lover was our mole?”_

_“Then I’ll happily die by your hands father. To die in love than to live in a heartbreak, what do you think father?”_

_He smiled at chanyeol’s silence._

_“It will feel like a gift. Dying with pride by a brother’s hand...I will pick it over any cowardly or foolish deaths chanyeol.”_

_“Just know that if that time ever comes. I am proud to have served you and to call you my brother”_

_So rest well…_

_brother._

_________

Magma’s leader is unstoppable. Relentlessly barking out orders. He too has been on edge, for his petite beauty is unreachable, blocking any means of communication. 

Frustration consumes him. The little darling becoming too unpredictable and addictive. He recalls it all. The cold mask camouflaging honed anxiety. His pale and almost sickly complexion, Chanyeol _knows_ him _more than anyone_. The slightest eyebrow twitch caused by fatigue and discomfort. How the smaller has been too silent when his gang caused a bit of disruption; frenzied to gauge a reaction. With Baekhyun’s absence palpable, Chanyeol’s inner turmoil amplifies.

_________

A bundle of stacked papers are slapped upon Baekyun’s desk. His confidential physical examination lab results evidently displayed.

_“Were you even going to tell us B?”_

“Where did you get these?”

_“Are you out of your mind?! He’s a magma baekhyun! The fucking leader at that”_

“Stay out of my personal business Se” 

_“Did it feel that good? Was it that fucking good that you let him in and bear his spawn?”_

Baekhyun’s eyes flashes with fury.

“Watch your fucking mouth”

The beauty spits in every diction.

“ _Fine, you can have it. I’ll love it even B. I’ll love it just for you, but let me kill him. Let me kill that bastard_ ”

“Stop it”

“Shut the fuck up before I shoot a bullet through your skull _Oh_ Sehun”

_“'Oh'? Is this how it is? Are you discarding me over a stranger?!”_

“We were all strangers. Were you not one? Or _are_ you? Cause your _actions proves likewise_ ”

_“I’ll be the father. Just grant me this revenge B”_

“Park is my business Sehun”

_“Having him in your bed doesn’t neces-“_

The younger tumbles to the ground, the side of his temple scratched, scraped by the handle of a _brother’s_ gun. Sehun’s pupils quiver in disbelief, long limbs jittering with agitation. He scrambles to stand balanced. It dawns on Baekhyun. This loathsome symptoms..

“ _How much?_ How much have you fucking _take_ Oh Sehun?!”

“ _I’LL KILL HIM. I SWEAR I’ll KILL HIM! YOU KNOW THIS! HE KILLED JUN-“_

A deafening slap resonates. Baekhyun’s graceful form convulses with outrage. Sehun seems distant, his twitching hand rubbing the dribbling saliva out of the corner of his mouth in a lifeless manner.

“GET OUT. Get the fuck out _Oh_ Sehun”

“You disappoint me so much…. hunnie” he whispers

The tall figure stiffens before sealing the door shut. Running a palm through his hair, Baekhyun stays seated crestfallen. 

Pleasant palms encloses his. Kyungsoo’s dove eyes are tender with understanding, concern shining through. 

“I’ll be fine soo. Watch over him.”

Promising to keep an eye on the reckless man. Kyungsoo nods earnestly, his heart warming endlessly. Though a human’s mouth can spew thousands of hurtful cries but sincere eyes and a genuine heart will never lie.

________

Bucheon. A sweet escape in times of doubt. The only kinship he has to that of his birth mother. A simple woman who was too kind for the cruel world. So kind the heaven loves her more and aids her back when Byun Baekhyun was just a mere child with dreams. 

The tiny vintage houses located at the small remote village are old but _close_ to what he _deduces as a home_ nonetheless. He caresses his abdomen gently. Greeting his little sprout with warmth, Baekhyun struggles to keep his gloom in place. This is where he’ll spent the briefest time he has with his tiny sprout. A paradise on bought time, solely for engraving priceless memories and transparent ties, before he returns it. Returning another of his precious star to the arms of the heavens. 

Blind of the tall silhouette standing attentively, below the nearby willow tree of his childhood home. His posture unyielding and vigilant.

________

The moon is round. The pitter patters of rain on his pavilion, the splashing of the crystalline lake, the coos of the owl, and the symphony of the crickets unites. Blaring the nature’s rhapsody. 

Tomorrow will be the day where his little sprout will lay, when he’ll abort his baby to heaven’s bay. Melancholy chains him, gnawing on his soul tantalisingly slow from within. With a pack of untouched cigarettes on sight and a box of bananas to his right, Baekhyun laughs at the satire of his life. But just for this once, he’ll let his demons slide. Pressing the nicotine stick in-between his berry lips, he bites at the familiar crunch. Just for tonight, Baekhyun wants to be on the winning side. 

He thrives in it, in the _irony_ of power. For what _harm_ can a cigarette _do_ when there’s _no fire_ ignite? 

It doesn’t even take a few minutes for him to be deprived of such feelings. The yanked stick crumbles to the ground. Cynically stomped by a pair of chunky prada boots. 

Baekhyun huffs in distress, at the _phantom thief_ barging through his barrier.

“Have you lost your mind?”

The smaller remains mum. His body and spirit drained to its very last drop….His soul is tired. Very tired. He walks forward aimlessly, passing the taller male. Strong arms chase him, casing Baekhyun's frail form in its protective hold, guarding his crumpled soul, preventing him from plummeting to grime, shielding him from _breaking_.

And so he surrenders. Baekhyun yields, his truth swimming to the surface. His voice softens, questioning and reminding the taller male with care.

_Had Chanyeol forgotten the world they are confined in?_ Not preventing their child to be born into their world itself is a promise of hell. A beautiful hell, uncompromising an escape. A _world_ where death acts as a gift.

Baekhyun doesn’t mind committing another gravely sin; to smear his palms with _their_ angel’s blood. As long as his child is saved from _this_ world. _Even though it’ll push him._ Push Baekhyun to ruins past breaking point. _Their_ little angel belongs to the heavens. Too good for their dirty world. Better loved and remembered yet not welcomed, than wanted but haunted and forsaken.

Chanyeol holds his beauty tighter. He refuses to. No matter the incoming hatred or them standing at the core of the storm or even knocking on hell’s door. He won’t let it. Won’t let the _fruit_ of their _love_ perish under fear or pressure.

And so he kneels. Kneels on the feet of love. 

Declaring an irrevocable oath. One that he had spoken long before.

________

_“You insolent brat! How dare you! You are disrespecting your father!”_

_Violent whips and whacks resounded through the hidden storehouse. The beaten figure laughs maniacally as bottles of alcohol and vinegar was poured onto his open wounds savagely. Another punch another hit; pain was his playground._

_“Have you lost your fucking mind old man?! I only have one parent. And that is Park Ji Young”_

_His kind loving mother who passed away from a shooting tragedy. She who was once his universe._

_Chanyeol laughed sardonically._

_“So fuck off! Watch me even in your death old man. I swear that I’ll be a greater man than you ever were. A greater father that you never were!”_

_He spitted fiercely._

_“You little fucker!”_

_Chanyeol laughed harder as a wooden chair was smashed onto his crippled body. The old bastard’s face was red, erupting with so much rage that it brought the younger immense joy. Using fatherhood as a reason into applying his sadistic and animalistic ways, abusing to shape him into a perfect successor for his world. Crafting him to a worshipped monster and not the unacceptable ‘weak’ hearted man he actually was. Chanyeol wanted to retch at the thought of such swine’s blood running in his veins._

_“You’re exactly like your mother. A yapping bitch.”_

_Chanyeol’s insanity snapped, attacking, wrecking, and trashing resembling that of an untamed beast. His grudge scorching hot._

_With every spite tattooed in every fibre of his being. He had sworn. He will provide a better home. Give his child a chance he never had gotten. He’ll be a better father. A better man._

__________

_“I, Park Chanyeol, oath, to love and nurture my spouse and children, in every daring threat, even in my dying breath. I’ll give my all till my very own limit of eternity.”_

________

On his knees Chanyeol bares it all. He inches closer to bring his love in a cradling embrace. Nosing the clothed bump, he grazes the slight swell with his loving palm, adorning it with numerous butterfly kisses. In his knees for love, he’s just a lone man with vulnerability. Chanyeol chuckles as he feels his angel’s translucent pearls trickling freely onto the back his rough hands. 

The taller stands, peppering the wet snowy flesh with pecks. The little angel burrowing deep in his hold, the shallow hush of breaths brushing his comforting bones. Sheltered in devotion, Baekhyun's tears fall involuntarily. For the first time in years, Baekhyun cries till consciousness leaves him.

_“I hate this baby sprout. I hate you”_

_“I know B, I know”_

________

The dice rolls, they place their bets, gambling with destiny. 

Love is not something they can afford to speak. It doesn’t come for free in their world. It requires a hefty price, lives on the line. But humans have an abundance of iron will, wagering life’s fortune for a chance. _For a little glance_. After all..

_‘Amore et melle et felle es fecundissimus.’_

Love is rich with honey and venom

Extending his stay in his birthplace, the Siren feels lost, too absorbed in his own world. 

Phoenix’s most trusted man, Kai, guarding him voluntarily. He was summoned whilst the taller heads to buy some necessities for their prolonged stay in bucheon.

After formal introductions, they settle fairly; Kai’s presence well received. 

Ready of all the consequences, Kai approaches him humbly; shedding his title as Magma’s second in command for the stead of a childhood best friend, a brother. Kai informs with honesty, the chronology of it all, _all of Chanyeol’s true intentions for the older to see._

Magma was never a neat organisation from the very beginning. The splendid image was a mirage, cunningly played by Chanyeol and himself. The system was remarkably messy even way before Chanyeol’s accession. Unlike the Opium who consist of mostly followers of the aristocrats involved, Magma's ancestry clan was built from controlling brute anarchists, forcing them to compliance with money and power. The bloodline only slowly diluting as it evolves from generations to generations.

They are graced with internal conflict almost daily, the ‘agitators’ protesting under Chanyeol’s rule. They deem Chanyeol was too lenient, too weak; harassing him to befit him as a barbaric monster. That’s how Phoenix comes to be; a result of Chanyeol murdering his true-self, rebirthing to a monarch of terror.

The Magma rats are probably brewing defiance as they speak, Kai predicts. He recalls it clearly, their cancelled coup d’état; to which some of their supposedly _revolution_ men are still meticulously disguised even till this day. A _conquering_ retirement planned by the Magma duo long before Chanyeol's accession. 

Yet it all changes when Chanyeol met _him_. Oh the satirical value of it all, when Chanyeol’s _main reason to leave_ transpires to be _his sole reason to stay_.

The day of Chanyeol’s _freedom_ was _intendedly_ the day after ' _their' 'succession'_. 

_A little glance..was all it takes._

“Please pardon my impudence, but..”

“You know _more than anyone_ Siren. Who _Lux_ is to _Ignis_.” 

Baekhyun freezes at the names.

“Regardless of _this world_. He _deserves_ happiness and _so do you_. The opportunity is there Byun Baekhyun. The question is _will you take it_?”

Were Kai's last words, entrusting Baekhyun to ponder upon a decision.

________

Predictions turn reality. The wheel of fate spins, reaching full circle.

In the absence of supervision and hegemony, inner demons prevails. Hypothesis upon hypothesis ensues. Hearsay slandering and defaming Chanyeol’s name circulates; even down to his involvement with _the Siren_ , initiating the exalted Phoenix’s treachery to his own ‘ _kinship’_. The propagandas manage to spread through the neighbouring syndicates. 

Big clans _rejoices_ at the future abolishment of the Magmas; sick of their monopoly in sovereignty. While smaller clans _anticipate, eager_ to know of Chanyeol’s next move; _investing_ in the prospect of _offering_ alliance, _perceptive_ of Chanyeol’s possible association of _the Siren_ of Opium himself.

_‘Destitutus ventis, remos adhibe’_

If the winds fail you, use the oars.

_“aut viam inveniam aut faciam” - I_

_“I will either find a way or make one”_

________

The spiralling puffs of cigarette floats into the air. The Magma duo sit by the patio casually, the serene chilly night acts as their comrade. Gradual hush shuffles of feet is audible, flustering the two instantly; as they do not expect the smaller’s awaken company in the hours of the AM. 

Putting out his cancer stick briskly, Chanyeol fans the niggling noxious smoke roughly in consideration; afraid and heedful of harming _his babies_. Baekhyun’s heart pounds, his steps heavy with resolve.

_Chanyeol’s oath plaguing his soul, as he thinks of his own._

A flashing glint of silver highlights the small object in Baekhyun’s hold. A pocket knife unfolds. Though wary, Chanyeol watches on as if unperturbed. Baekhyun advances, halting only by a step and a heartbeat away.

_Drip_

_Drop_

A slit was made; the scarlet pearls runs, gliding through the silky palms. The little angel proceeds to do the same on Chanyeol's; the delicate fingers clasping into his long ones.

_The ‘Red Vow’_

_A blood covenant_

Partaking, Kai slashes his palm willingly; enveloping the two entwining hands with his own. Pledging his loyalty in protecting the sacred union. 

Chanyeol nods gratefully to which is replied with a knowing smile; the tan male bows, stepping back to take his leave. Providing the lovers of a personal secrecy.

Gravitating back to actuality, Chanyeol tries to believe the reality; that it is not his own state of insanity. Burying his face on junction of the beauty’s neck, Chanyeol kisses it softly; his tall form quaking with restrained emotions as Baekhyun holds him with certainty. The Siren kisses the long neck gently, breathing in the musky scent deep. And for the rare time in years the Siren _smiles_ prettily. For he is finally burden free. 

For a moment Baekhyun couldn’t help but think that maybe he won’t be alone. That maybe..

_He’s home_

________

_“I, Byun Baekhyun, oath, to love and nurture Park Chanyeol and our children, in every daring threat, even in my dying breath. I’ll give my all till my very own limit of eternity.”_

________

The upcoming days were spent planning and strategising methods and tactics for drastic measures.  Chanyeol had enlighten Baekhyun of a _friend_ by association, _Kai’s lover_ to be exact. A person with high intelligence as well as their future and _currently curtained_ backbone support. That impresses the petite beauty, until it occurs to him.. it is _quite_ fascinating as to how they were able to _disclose_ his location.. _perhaps_?

“a..actually…”

The door opens, a familiar figure enters.

_“Kyungsoo?”_

________

_The storm is on its way._

_The carcass decays, its foul scent stinking the quay._

Rumours unleashes unsparingly. Ravaging for any residual faith of the Magma antagonists. Tittle tattles of Lady Park ji young being a patient in an asylum worsen; despite the factual truth of her occupation as a nurse of a respected psychiatric hospital.

_“Guess the psychotic blood runs in the genes”_

_“I heard there was a mural of second commander in his hometown, the picture shows the carving. It is Kim Jongdae! And its in Daejeon! Guys look!”_

_“No way…didn’t father send him on a brief holiday? Is this real?”_

_“Yea! To hell! Look at this! guys! These pictures looks legit despite it being from unknown sources”_

_“But..what if its a betrayal from mentor Kim’s side. We shouldn’t believe on things of anonymous origins guys”_

_“Nonsense! Maybe Phoenix is in a killing mayhem! There was once a rumour..The Byuns! his involvement with the Byuns! It must be them.”_

_“That fucking seductress! But what kind of man who wouldn’t desire him?”_

_“Is father ditching Magma for a bedwarmer?”_

_“What if he terminates mentor Chen to hide his lover?!”_

With the oddity of the Phoenix and two of his commanders’ absence, the clan became somewhat inactive; inoperative apart from overseas dealings. They question Chanyeol’s eligibility, inclining towards speculations that derives from provocative testimonies. The evidences from the incognito third party provoking an uproar.

_Until an image circulates_. An illegal screenshot of a restricted report; the diagnosis of little sprout. Their forbidden relationship verified as the fruit of their love materialises. 

_The riots and furore eventuate._

_Two troop leftovers in ‘one’s plate._

______

四

_sì_

死

sǐ

_Four_

Is the number of months since little sprout was made. A number with a karmic like fate; an omen of unpredicted happenings.

The Byun’s mansion is practising a lockdown; not accessible to their men and only inhabited by two. Kyungsoo’s personal phone rings.

“hmm Jongin…what?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes broaden in panic. The dire situation palpable when the call ends with the tan male’s notification of their arrival. They gather swiftly; the owl eyed male explaining the complexity of their escape route and the possible setbacks of an earlier departure.

_“We’ll take forest path Kyungsoo”_

“But B..”

“ _It’ll be okay soo. I’m very familiarised with the neglected road. It’ll be at our advantage as for them it might be an unknown course, though our stakes are high, it is even more riskier on their end”_

Kyungsoo can only nod in resignation cause it is reasonable and possibly the most effective.

_“Shall we get moving then?”_

Charismatic, firm, irrefutable with little to no room for objection.

A leader before a lover.

During preparations, Kyungsoo decides to pull the tan male aside for seclusion. Warning his magma lover to take absolute precautions. “ _Sehun vanished nini_. He’s _off_ _any radar_. Opium isn’t doing too good though controllable. _The photos_.. _it might be se_ ” the owl eyed male fusses, bothered by the incalculability of it all.

_“B.. he’s not doing as well as he seems”_ Kyungsoo fretted; notifying his lover of the Siren’s deteriorating health. The drilling stress apparent with the recent cramp episodes; resulting with the petite male groaning in secrecy. It was something that Kyungsoo foresees.

They stand quiet, unaware of the eavesdropping silhouette within their vicinity.

________

Their time of departure arrive alongside of Chanyeol’s verdict; denying Baekhyun of driving as well as involving himself in strenuous activities. 

Dominant, unbending, indisputable with null room for opposition.

A lover first and foremost.

“We’re adults Chanyeol. I am fully capable to fight and defend. I am responsible of our decisions too.”

Baekhyun’s refutal was adamant at first; regarding it as a humiliation towards his skills and abilities.

“I’m not handicapped Chanyeol.”

_“You are not. But my heart is.”_

The taller steals a quick peck and Baekhyun curses at his own cheeks’ audacity to redden. Holding his desire to whack the tall male out of complain, the beauty cusses deliberately. 

_“Tu insanis irrumator praetor”_

He mounts the vehicle resentfully, dumping himself on the shotgun seat. He’ll let it slide for now, for their priority is to set off effectively immediately. The tall handsome male grins widely in response, dimple blasting to full view. Kai could only shake his head in amusement.

Yet, their simple contentment is short lived, for halfway through their journey, blasting gunshots pierces through the air.

Pulling out his trusted M4 Carbine, Kai fires expertly. The stalking car swerved off the lane, erupting shortly after. The thick smoke failing to hinder the still large amount of emerging cars and attacks.

Ignoring Chanyeol’s protests. Baekhyun detaches his seatbelt collectedly, crawling into to the backseat seamlessly.

“Kai! did soo mention a vehicle code?” the smaller exclaims hastily.

“BCMV 3” Kai roars through the booming battle.

“Cover me”

The younger obeys, discharging masses of bullets for coverage.

Folding the backseats sidewards, Baekhyun ducks, arms reaching for an invisible handle located on the car’s floor. It pulls to extract a magnificent Rheinmetall MG 3 in its revealing glory. The perfectly hidden weapon installed and ready for usage.

_"_ Open the trunk"

The Siren fires with an insurmountable accuracy. The trailing cars’ engines implodes, annihilating most of their enemies in minutes, or even seconds, as explosions after explosions occurs. With the looming fog of smog generated, they were awarded with a good lead in distance, allowing them to relax for a precious breather. Despite Chanyeol’s undivided focus on the wheels and Kai’s geared stance, the two Magma duo couldn’t help the rush of adrenaline and admiration pumping from within. The Opium leader’s prowess was no deception.

Yet fortune wasn’t fully on their side. Their car sways faintly, residual sharp metallic debris seems to scrape one of their tires, tearing an enlarging hole. _Time’s ticking._

_“Shut the trunk darling, place your seatbelts on. I’m going to hit the over limit”_

Chanyeol grits his teeth as he steps onto the gas paddle, the rearview mirror showcasing an odious surprise. Their pursuers catching up and increasing in numbers, incoming vehicles coming through the high forest hills before joining the flat lands, nearing their lane.

_The time’s glitching. They won’t make it._

_“Kai I’m dropping you two off. I trust you to guard him well. You know the protocol.”_

“Park Chanyeol!”

“I am not leaving! you fucker!” 

Baekhyun trashes when Kai reaches for him

_“Darling please..hey..Baekhyun..Baby, look at me. I’ll meet you at the meeting point. I won’t leave you and little sprout, B. It’s my pledge to you Baekhyun.I promise you.”_

The taller declares. The rearview mirror acts as a portal to a pair of loving obsidian irises flaming into his own. The fleeting seconds lingers like an eternal scar. 

“Chan-“ the smaller weakens, limping in Kai’s hold; his consciousness cruelly and forcefully taken.

Chanyeol gives Kai an affirming nod. Manoeuvring the car to a smooth sharp turn, they barge into the thick forest unexpectedly. The unpredicted detour stalling their chasers as they struggle to follow. Bursting through the wilderness, the car slows to a quick stop. 

‘We’ll wait for you father’

Kai instills. Hopping out of the car, Kai runs as fast and as far as his feet allows him, carrying Chanyeol’s whole entire universe in his grip. Chanyeol watches on as the trees swallow them deep, concealing the two silhouettes with its caring leafs. Stepping on the gas, Chanyeol curves back to the main road, gunshots and foes tailing near. Shifting his gears, he speeds. 

Facing the cliff ahead. Chanyeol closes his eyes in resignation, accelerating even further. 

_The clock strikes zero._

_Tik. Tok._

A loud crash thunders as the car plummets to its end.

________

_“Scope the area. Prepare a team to climb down once the fire is out. Look for any founding or corpse remnants. Bring samples for the lab. Make sure that those Magma and Opium brats are indeed ashes to dust.”_

________

_“I’ll meet you at the meeting point. I won’t leave you and little sprout B. I promise you.”_

________

_Chanyeol lied. He never did._

________

Days turns to two agonising weeks. Baekhyun’s weight and heart sunken, mind and soul constantly drifting and imprisoned to _that day_. The day of when a _promise was spoken_ , he had awaken just for a short while, blurred eyes sweeping the interior of the enormous airport, where their meeting point was pinned. Battling extreme exhaustion and fatigue, he persisted, stubborn cerulean irises searching for a longed figure. His body betrayed him, shutting him out. Kai’s worried expression whilst repetitively checking his wrist watch was the last thing he saw in his brink of wakefulness. 

Baekhyun had awaken once more in a lavish private mansion, veiled by the flora of Japan. Only for his hopeful eyes to be met with Kai’s regretful pair. That was the day where Baekhyun's will of speech diminished, voice locked by desolation. He welcomed yearning like an old friend, _clinging onto promises,_ _ones he might never retrieve_.

Another week passes by. Baekhyun sits still. Kai could only watch from afar, his whole being filling with respect for the two ‘lovers’. He was and is the spectator of it all. How the term ‘love’ goes beyond spoken words, mandatory actions, and grand gestures. 

To Baekhyun it is almost habitual, beyond actual reasoning. His posture faithful as he _waits_. His days reserved to a designated corner facing the entrance door; a dependable rocking chair that sustains him apart from when he feeds, washes, and forcing a restless sleep. He did not weep nor whine, all that Kai can see is trust and devotion that ages like fine wine.

_‘Ad astra per aspera’_

_Through adversity to the stars._

The grey sky rumbles its droplet of tears, trickling down the window pane. The long roots of the wilting sakura trees sways, its pink petals flying with the hollering wind. The drizzle turned downpour. His chair creaks as it swings. Another creak. Baekhyun stills.

Another creak. A firm step. The jingles of keys. With _hearts_ hammering, he exhales shakily, trying to tame the storm from _within_. The door clicks open.

Revealing the muse of his everlasting daydream. The tall dashing physique is drenched; Hair and jacket wet from the rain. His princely features weary with longing. Several half healed wounds are visibly scattered, decorating the otherwise smooth planes of his neck, hands and face. A black leather bag perching steadily on the strong dependable shoulders. Its inside stuffed and overfilled with bountiful of high grade pregnancy supplies and binded stacks of cash. 

The small beauty stands transfixed. Chanyeol’s rushed long steps strides to reach him; engulfing him in a warm gripping embrace. The wet sticky patch of dripping water staining their clothes doesn’t seem to hinder them. The Siren's quivering cherry lips stays tightly sealed.

Park chanyeol beams wholeheartedly, for _he knows_.

He is home. _He_ _is_ home _._

_“I’m back love. I’m not leaving. I’m right here. I’m okay.”_ He repeatedly chants

_Chanyeol knows_. For silence doesn’t always depicts indifference. Not when he can feel his angel’s dead hold on him. The soft fists clutching and curling in ache. Lovely fingers impaling deep; piercing and embossing its mark through the thick leather jacket. _So desperately tight,_ he can feel the subtlest tip of the smaller’s nails grazing onto his broad back. The small honest actions translating unspoken sentiments straight to Chanyeol’s heart. 

_“Solis Occasum. Dum spiro, spero” - L_

_The setting of the sun. While I breathe, I hope_

_“Lux Brumalis. Manus in mano, spero” - I_

_The light of winter. Hand in Hand, I hope_

_That my harbour is you._

________

Under the painted stardust in the night sky, the two lovers rest. Spooning the little angel, Chanyeol smiles contentedly. Cupping the round swell of Baekhyun’s tummy, he rubs the flittering belly dotingly; entirely smitten by little sprout’s effort and spurt in motions.

_“I…..”_

The taller whispers before falling into a deep sleep; pursuing his lover to the port of dreams. Completely innocent of the smaller’s waken state. 

A soft beam compels its way out of Baekhyun’s lips; strawberry tinted cheeks elevating defencelessly. Placing his delicate hand onto Chanyeol’s protective own, he caresses it affectionately. Savouring in the conception of love that transcends through infinity.

________

The sanctuary lasts, the utopia stretching for a period of time. Consenting the pair to experience the fleeting taste of living a normal life, even if it’s just for a while. No thousands of lives heavy on their profile. No bloods on their isle.

The music surrounds, blaring a euphonious sound. Their favourite song is loud, reprising familiar tunes as they dance about.

An Unchained Melody by The Righteous Brothers

_‘Woah, my love, my darling_

_I've hungered for your touch_

_A long, lonely time’_

A romantic waltz as they sway, steps tender, and hearts serene.

_‘And time goes by so slowly_

_And time can do so much_

_Are you still mine?’_

With head leaning on wide chest, Baekhyun listens, engrossed by the kind pulsating beat. Memories reels in waves. Chanyeol spins them softly, his warm calloused palms resting on Baekhyun’s hand and hip.

_‘I need your love_

_I need your love_

_God speed your love to me’_

The taller hums lowly, kissing the top of Baekhyun’s hair lovingly. 

_Lonely rivers flow_

_To the sea, to the sea_

_To the open arms of the sea_

For the following couple of months they were just two normal persons in love. The reward of their love existing between them merrily; establishing an invisible red thread of fate in their otherwise labyrinthine lives. The Little ‘sprout’ ray of sunshine in their pitiless hell. 

_Lonely rivers sigh_

_"Wait for me, wait for me"_

_I'll be coming home, wait for me_

_“Domi sum” - I, L_

________

Nine

Is the number of months that grants little sprout’s growth to reach finality. 

It symbolises _endings_.

The ninth month comes.

_So do their endings._

________

_The pinnacle of the blizzard comes rushing_

________

_Alone._

For the first time in months Baekhyun is at last unchaperoned. The estate feels spacious and less of a home. The clock’s dinging.

His heart’s racing. The not so little sprout rotating restlessly within him. An eerie feeling akin to missing. _Something’s not right._

Grocery shopping was what Chanyeol uttered, whilst Kai is in-charge of surveying their house prospect in the nearby town. 

Short hours passed. _The clock’s ticking._

Apprehensive of it all, he explores. Searching their shared bedroom, Baekhyun sighs, momentarily finding solace; Their firearm cabinets are filled, the collection still complete apart from ‘Lux’s inclusion.

But it hits him. Could it be? _The underground vault._ Waddling hurriedly, Baekhyun prays. Imploring for a greater probability. The taller has always been dismissive of that basement; ‘an excess space for spare weapons’ were his remarks. 

Baekhyun hastens to his automobile.

_The room was completely empty._

________

_“Phoenix! your location’s been traced!”_

_“Did they found our manor?”_

_“No. Fortunately they’ve only manage to discover your sighting during a certain outing”_

_“Good. Let’s keep them ‘assuming’.I’ll keep them busy.”_

_“But..Father..”_

_“Inform Kyungsoo of this, fly all of our men in, including Yixing. Hide Baekhyun to safety Jongin. Sprout’s due in weeks, we can’t risk them in danger”_

_“Do not alert Baekhyun. I repeat do not tell him” the taller emphasises._

_“It’s time”_

________

_“Where are you Chanyeol? Where are you?”_

The beauty rambles. He’s in a race contesting time. Chanyeol’s navigation that he tapped got disconnected; divulging an area yet not pivoting an exact position.

With Kai and Kyungsoo out of reach, his premonition sets in motion. Calling his last bet, he embarks. 

“Hello? B?”

The recipient responded.

_“Where are you Yixing? where are you heading?”_

“Hello? yes. Sorry it’s a bit hectic here. We’re heading to nago-“ 

_Nagoya._ Yixing is in Japan… _way_ before his due date. The full confirmation needed to conjecture that their _backup_ plan has indeed been activated. _Without_ his knowledge. The other line fumbles at his own slip up; the young doctor stammering an alibi.

“I mean no..B its not-“

_“Where is he xing?”_

_“I got an area but I need an exact address. Where is he? I’ll go in blindly if you won’t tell me”_

The smaller threatens. 

Gun shot rings. Deranged honk emanates.

“B! What’s that! _Are you driving?!_ Where are you now?! Retreat to the mansion!”

_“Send me Chanyeol’s location now xing. I’m off. I have to go deal with some pests.”_

“B! Wait! No-!!“

The line drops.

_Dominant, unbending, indisputable with null room for opposition._

_A lover first and foremost._

________

Racketing screeches of car tires and bursts of bullets fired; an electrifying cat and mouse chase. _It’s been a while._ The staccato yet inconsistent shots. Baekhyun smirks. _A FN FAL?_ Reaching to a curved lane he drifts, the car swerving, swivelling backwards; Perplexing the opposing mouses, as their car turns face to face. His compartment opens, an _Uzi_ ready for him to utilise. 

_And so he open fires.._

Shifting on the gears, Baekhyun stomps on the gas pedal hard, his reversed car accelerating in its drive. The mystified nemesis collides, allocating Baekhyun for a gap time to adjust the orientation of his ride. Unfastening the lever of his M67 grenade, he throws it through his side.

_And so it blows.._

_The final piece of his cherry pie_

Eliminating his obstacles, he drives; his speedometer propelling to new heights. Brushing his cramping belly, Baekhyun pleads softly. 

_“Hold on for me little sprout”_

His crystal tears starts to descend unconstrained. Muffled sobs spouting, as memories plays;remembrance resembling that of a broken record. 

________

_“Before I leave for groceries, I want to ask…”_

_“What am I to you baby?”_

_Baekhyun turned pensive, he stayed mum before muttering vaguely ._

_“I can’t hear you doll” Chanyeol taunted._

_“I hate you” the beauty growled._

_Chanyeol’s pure grin was truly one of a kind._

_“I know B”_

_“I love you too”_

_The Siren froze at the heartfelt avowal._

_Their world forbids them to love, but Chanyeol chose to love nevertheless._

_“Promise me you’ll never endanger yourself or little sprout no matter the circumstances?”_

_“I love you baby. My babies”_

_The taller confessed_

_“How about you my little darling? You love me right? Hmm?”_

_His teasing unsparing._

_“I hate you”_

_The smaller grumbled a repeated reply as the taller laughed boisterously; swinging them in an overbearing hug, Baekhyun’s ballooned tummy cuddled between them adorably._

________

_And of that night…_

_“I love you Byun Baekhyun. All of you. I love.”_

________

Gripping his steering wheel, he speeds.

_“You have to wait for me Chanyeol. You can’t leave. You can’t Chanyeol. Not when those were the last words I said.”_

_Fuck his promises._ Baekhyun’s no damsel and Chanyeol’s no prince, _yet_ he is Baekhyun’s _world_ and little sprout’s _universe_. Baekhyun’s eyes waters once more, his lips curling into a bittersweet smile. Ah..that is what he is. _That is what they are_. A family.

_His family._

________

In a raptorial haze, Chanyeol fights. Bestial intuition takes-over, he can _feel_ it, the _fractures and snaps_ of bones in his grip, the splintering flesh and spurting blood veins as he rifles them blow by blow. He snatches the AK 47 slipping from one of their hold. One by one, the snarling men topples dead; their organs bursted, bashed and welted.

Chanyeol recognises the corpses. Those were of the old Park’s and Byun’s residuals. _He should've guess that ‘garbages’ and ‘wastes’ affiliates._ What a disgraceful _‘marriage’._

For a second, victory seems plausible, that is until the second wave dash in. A brigade of fifty men. Chanyeol grunts with bellicosity. _If this is a party, then he’s the host_. He smirks, his knifes are itching for a turn. _So he caters._

_Violence and poison in every wine._

_The Phoenix dines on his well fed guests._ The _prestige_ on his name suiting just _fine_.

Though underarmed, dinner’s still served. 

_Dessert?_

The third wave bolts in, alongside amused claps.

“Not bad. _Finally,_ I can meet you Park.”

_“Aren’t you ‘Sehun’?”_

“Who I am does not matter. I am here to avenge Jun”

_“Jun?”_

Chanyeol’s surprise is evident. _Perhaps is he…_

_“_ Remember him now?” The pale male smirks

“I’ll put you down Phoenix, back to the pits of hell, with no resurrection. _That’s the price for your crime._ ” Sehun snarls.

_Crime?_

_Is it time?_

_No._

_He refuses to die._

________

_Their ultrasound check ups were limited, narrowed to a quick three times. The gender reveal took place on the seventh month, at the privacy of their car, a Mercedes-Benz AMG G65. For the second time, they were just a 'commoner' in their 'world’s empire'. It was so regular, so ordinary, that it felt monumental._

_Baekhyun’s frigid face cracking a small yet beautiful winsome smile as he stroked 'Daddy' Sprout’s hair delicately. The taller male was bent over, laying by his lap as he kisses the protruding belly over and over. For the first time in years, Chanyeol let his tears fall. As he murmured a sorry and thank you repeatedly._

_That was the peak of their normalcy._

_It dawned on Chanyeol._

_He wants to live._

_He must live._

_He have to._

_For him_ _and their little sprout_.

________

“ _Fuck!_ Soo! We’re reaching! Did you manage to track B?! How’s Chanyeol doing? Is the building tricky?”

The owl eyes broaden animatedly at the screen before him.

“What? What is it soo?!”

“The building is installed by explosives. It’s a time bomb…and Jongin…”

_“I don’t think Sehun knows”_

________

With his breathing haggard, Chanyeol’s exhaustion is tangible as he negotiates with life. Forty-seven kills. That leaves him to three with a single bullet left. He closes his eyes.

_He sighs_

_Is it time?_

_“Nondum. Stultus.”_

The two body sagged. Chanyeol snaps his eyes open in disbelief. 

There, his seraphic lover stands. 

________

_“Shit! How many left soo?! Chanyeol needs reinforcements”_

_“There’s no time left Kai! Either we deactivate them or the whole motherfucking building, including us will crush to shambles.”_

_“Fuck!”_

_“Team beta you cover the south hall. Team Alpha you come with me. The rest disperse.”_

_“Yes commander”_

________

“Darling?”

_“Tace. Im 'usque ad insaniam convertunt”_

Making his way to shield the taller, Baekhyun clocks his gun in preparation, its barrel pointing to a figure he deems as a brother. Sehun remains adamant, his gun still following Chanyeol’s frame steadily.

_“Sehun”_

_“Hunnie”_

The pale male jerks.

“B”

_“Let’s stop this hunnie. It is not what you think it is. Come with me. Let’s go home.”_

Sehun bites his lips at the temptation. At the idea of new beginning… _but his reparation is too near to cease_. 

In the midst of indecision, _the sly devils took claim_. _Byun Sehun was their aim._ Catching the moving shadows, Baekhyun’s gun shifts, and so do theirs. Four shots were fired. The two bodies collapse and so does _the Siren_. Chanyeol sprints as he captures _his_ falling beauty in his hold.

Time lags in Chanyeol’s head. In transient seconds he discovers his Siren’s neglected silver gun ‘Ignis’ laying close; its exterior modified, displaying that of a newly carved initials. 

_‘C + B + S_ ’. 

Chanyeol shudders at the tremendous blood on sight; puddling underneath his angel’s body and legs. _Sprout…_ Baekhyun chokes for air, his face contorting in pain. Exerting himself, Baekhyun mouthed mutely; beaming adoringly as he is unable to bide. Baekhyun closes his eyes.

_“iterum amare”_

Clutching the weakening pulse, Chanyeol counts. Ba dump Ba dump Ba. It stops… and so does Chanyeol’s grasp of sanity. Agony chains him.

“B..ba..baby..no..s..tay..stay..”

Horror courses through his frame as Sehun stands rooted; his wrath insurmountable with each glance. The betrayal of the two 'assigned help' men and the image of Baekhyun’s beautiful yet paling complexion burning in his head. 

_Everything clears._ His judgement turns _lucid_. His conscience ultimately _‘sees’_. The Phoenix’s _broken figure_ , it reminded him of _his own_. With his gun still pinpointing at Chanyeol, Sehun skims. 

Finally, he _sees_ …The sniper on the adjacent building; its target set, the red dot bleeping on Chanyeol’s tee. It contradicts 'their' agreement on how Chanyeol’s _his; for him to kill._ Sehun scoffs in incredulity. Turns out he’s just another _pawn_. Another used fool. A piece of chess at destiny’s mercy. _They all are._

_‘To kill three birds with one stone’_

The door slams open for Kai, Kyungsoo, and their myriad of men to bursts through.

_“Baekhyun! Chanyeol!”_

_“Sehun!”_

_He smells it._

_C-4_

_Ahh..no..It was a planned genocide.._

_Of two powerful ‘houses'_

_“Chanyeol didn’t kill jun se! Jun asked for it”_

_His mark is set_

_Altering his aim, Sehun fires._

_2 shots rings._

_One was a second too late._

_A hit and miss._

The sniper topples over, plunging to his death. Red spills on Chanyeol’s torso as he drops to the ground. 

Crawling to hold his resting angel, Chanyeol smiles. The white frames of his life passes him by. He catches a sweet giggle. _Baekhyun?_ _Sprout?_ The nearing footsteps and shouts are the last thing Chanyeol hears before he drifts to an unconscious state of mind. 

________

_“You know the rules Junmyeon. I do not perform execution if not for treachery”_

_“Please! Chanyeol! I can’t..I can’t take it anymore yeol”_

_“You’re an older brother to me Jun. I’ll allow you to quit, but never, will I end your life”_

_“I don’t think he loves me anymore yeol. He’s been detached. I think he’s cheating on me”_

_“Look, I don’t know him, but you’ve gotta talk it out jun. Don’t jump on conclusions”_

_The former magma commander begged and begged only to be met with solid refutal._

_“It’ll be like a present phoenix. An irreplaceable gift. Please! I beg of you yeol…”_

_The leader groaned, raising his gun. He gave in._

_Bang._

_The wall was punctured._

_Chanyeol tricked him._

_“Leave. You’re already dead.”_

_Chanyeol walked away, the gun firmly in his hold. Junmyeon lunged forward; steering the armed hand to his own chest. The trigger was pulled. The blow echoing straight to Chanyeol’s soul._

_The older smiled in his very last breath._

_“Thank you Chanyeol”_

________

Hope and Lies. What was his _truth_?

_The truth is his own demise._

_Junmyeon didn’t trust him. He had left him willingly._

The golden hours prior to dusk. The window view is surreal. The ink spills as he writes his _little will_ to _heaven_. A letter for a _brother_.

_Guilt_ is Sehun’s consort. For what right does he have to co-exist? Mistakes have been made and so is a change. _For so long..he was a victim_ , only to be slapped with the title of a _fugitive._

_His smile is void. Will his angel forgive?_

The stolen gun glisters under the sunset. Its splendour is _still_ tinted with an _angel’s_ blood.

He bites gently, welcoming the cold surface of the deadly silver in between his trembling teeth. 

The shot rings with vigour. The splattering red on the wall cascading slowly, mirroring that of the fallen leaves of a good old maple tree. 

_Where their brotherhood was made._

________

_A trembling child bawled below the grand maple tree._

_Its leafs were carefree whilst its bark were grated; covered with battle scars, scraped by the harsh treatment of the climate and society._

_The thin little boy's body was abused, plastered by bruising hues of black, purple, and green. He wondered. Had he been a tree, would he be happy? Will he stand strong or get bent by world’s will?_

_A hand petted him gently. The boy looked up to find an ‘angel’._

_“Don’t be sad. What’s your name? My name is hyunnie!” the angel chirped._

_“Sehun”_

_“Woa! Our names’ the same! I’ll protect you hunnie!”_

_“From now on you’re a Byun. Byun sehunnie.”_

_“My little brother”_

________

_And so they rest in love._

_Hundreds of men bows as they filled the perimeter of the grand burial. They bawled and wept as the caskets lowers. There lays the great bodies of powerful leaders. The phoenix and his Siren. The fallen Kings._

_Oh the irony of it all._

_They mourned in unity._

_An awaited scene that ‘they’ had wished to see._

_Kyungsoo stood grimly, his tears flowing endlessly. A hand held his tightly; squeezing it in reassurance. Kai smiled encouragingly as they shared a nod._

_‘They’ will go on as a legacy._

_They will make sure of that. A new generation will arise. The most feared generation that will rise from the ashes of hell. The end of an era of blood and hatred between the two clans of Magma and Opium. A powerful conjoined syndicate led by the harmony of the two new representative leaders._

_Magnum_

_Will carry on the name of the two fallen legends._

________

“Do you think _he’s happy_ nini?”

“I’m sure _he is_ soo _. I’m sure they are.”_

________

_Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered open. The tall white sterile ceilings welcomed him. He felt numb and confused as if he was in a state of delirium. Resetting his concentration, he moved his limbs slowly. A dead grip on his left palm prompted him to peek._

_Chanyeol was deep in slumber, multitude of machineries and medical devices were hooked and set upon him._

_A voice interrupted his thought of dread._

_“He’s fine. He passed his critical stage. We tried to unclasp his grip on your hand. But it was impossible so we have to keep you two close”_

_Yixing briefed as he watched Baekhyun’s eyes blinking with relief._

_“We stabilised him B. His wound is not too deep.”_

_His face started to scrunch in pain, the taut skin of his belly contracting visibly._

_“Shit! B your water broke. We’ll perform a C-section. I’m going boost your epidural okay?”_

_Baekhyun flinched as the young doctor pinched his skin gently._

_He wasn’t supposed to feel it._

_“Hyunnie can you feel my hands. Blink twice if you do”_

_Baekhyun blinked twice._

_“Fuck. I’m sorry Baekhyun, we had to give you an epidural yesterday for your bleeding, I can’t give you more. The only thing available would be to put you under general anaesthesia but that would be dangerous for sprout.. I’m sorry B…”_

_The young doctor asked for forgiveness, his eyes watering in regret._

_The smaller nodded weakly._

_“Its okay. Do it xing”_

_He rasped._

_Yixing could only cry at his best friend’s perseverance. A plush towel was placed in between his mouth, Baekhyun bit it softly._

_Muffled screams and laboured breaths vibrated through the operation room. The smaller heaved as he squeezed Chanyeol’s placid hand tensely. He felt it all, the dragging slash of scalpel across his stomach, the drilling and gouging sensation; resembling to a rearrangement of his gut. Withstanding the pain he gritted._

_A piercing wail._

_Sprout was beautiful. As he peck his blood clot covered son, he smiled. Baekhyun had sworn that he had never loved the colour crimson more._

_Their high was short lived._

_When Baekhyun endured another round of threading, tugging and prodding, Chanyeol’s body started to convulse unexpectedly._

_Baekhyun felt his consciousness slipping; Yixing’s frantic hysteria reduced to a mere gurgle_

_Two heart monitors bleeped uncontrollably_

_Fighting through the dull ache, Baekhyun turned his head voluntarily. His vision clouding as he looked at the man who pull triggers and take bullets just to protect him, lying peacefully._

_“I love you. You stupid idiot”_

_The lines flattened_

________

The curtains sweeps as it dance by the wind. Thunderous but calming sound of waves ripples along with the salty fragrance of the great bodies of blue. 

In a secluded ocean view household far away from the city scapes, a petite body awakens whilst stretching his sore limbs softly. His lips twisting, lovely moles inching a bit closer to greet his pair of magnificent droopy eyes; creating the sweetest smile to bloom. 

He grounds his footprint airily, steps gentle, as he made his way to the dulcet tones of tiny giggles and bass like laughters. He finds the vision of a handsome man who is holding the _embodiment_ of his _heart. Their_ _hearts._ Their _little world_ springs into the air jovially. The little munchkin cackling with glee every time those strong arms catch him.

The tall fairy eared like male snickers, continuously blowing raspberries to _their_ jewel’s chubby tiny belly; as if hungry to listen to that sweet symphony just a _little_ longer. 

Making his way to join his two hearts, the petite male hums tunefully, peppering them both with bountiful of feather like kisses and his sweetest beam to view. He laughs along them heartily. His gravity. _His family._

The night found their baby sprout smiling and sleeping happily in his crib. The moon shines on them givingly; the ever so patient witness of the two star-crossed lover. 

The waves glistens, a sparkling deep navy. Baekhyun stands, his hand clasping the railings as the wind blows. Long arms hold him, the warm palms snaking through the fabric of his clothing, stroking the smooth planes of his abdomen. Chanyeol thumbs the long scar tenderly, his body overflowing with the feeling of adoration. It was the symbol of Baekhyun’s devotion for their little family. 

Chanyeol wants to love him until their decided eternity. He desires to worship him, as he kisses the soft shoulders dotingly. To admire. To treasure. To cherish for a life time. 

For they have finally found _their harbour._

_In each other._

They let themselves drown in nostalgia, as they hold each other in a captivating embrace.

________

_The overbearing scent of medication sank in as Baekhyun awakened once more to find strong arms caging him in. Chanyeol’s curled dozing form looked fitter, a healthy flush on his dashing skin. That alone warmed his heart greatly._

_Adorable little babbles had somehow managed to tickle its way through his ear. Facing his left, he beamed. His handsome baby sprout is dreaming, cotton lips jutting in full view; pouting his drool bubbles away._

_“B! you’re awake!”_

_Kyungsoo whispered with a constrained scream._

_Baekhyun nodded thankfully. Dainty fingers brushing Chanyeol’s hair fondly._

_“He’s healing nicely B. He woke up a week before you did. The stubborn doofus insisted on laying close to your bed. Who would’ve thought he made it as his permanent residency”_

_Kyungsoo scowled good-naturedly; kind eyes pooling at Baekhyun’s miniature laughs._

_“Glad to have you back hyunnie. Thank you for coming back.”_

_“Thank you Kyungsoo..for everything”_

_Kyungsoo nodded, smiling wholeheartedly._

_“Soo…”_

_“Se?”_

_Kyungsoo paused, his head drooping with remorse, he shook his head lightly._

_The sheets rumpled beneath Baekhyun’s clutch. He mourned in silence as the arms surrounding him squeezed him with delicacy. His clutch loosened, his heart light._

_Maybe Sehun will find his wings in heaven’s bay and Baekhyun could only pray for easy steps to grace hunnie’s way._

_“He left you a will and a gift B”_

_A letter of apology as well as a Home near the beach for him and Chanyeol to stay._

_Kyungsoo’s gaze sharpened._

_This is their only chance to make it happen._

_Will you seize your happiness B?_

________

_“Will you baby?”_

________

_You're my river running high_

_Run deep, run wild_

_I, I follow, I follow you_

_Deep sea baby, I follow you_

_I, I follow, I follow you_

_Dark doom honey, I follow you_

________

_“I’ll follow you darling, anywhere, wether it be death or resurrecting back to life I’ll gladly do it every-time.”_

________

_A new era has begun_

________

_17 years later_

“ _Hello?_ ”

“Look Sweetheart, I don't know who the fuck you are but your boy’s with us. Looking at your son’s wallet and gadgets, you are obviously rich. So be a gem and transfer us some ransom money and your handsome boy won’t be hurt alright?”

“ _Description?_ ”

“What?”

“ _My son_ ”

Shuffles of fabric is heard, before mumbled whispers of threat.

“Hey dear boy why don't you give your ‘ _Darling papa_ ’ some explanation”

“ _Fuck you_ ” 

Shouts and grunts of pain is heard. An angry voice muffled across the line. 

“Y’all retards! Do I need to have to ten men to guard one teenage boy! For fuck’s sake- bind him tighter dammit!“ 

The petite male smirks. That’s his son alright. 

“Anyways you heard him _darling_ so be a good-“

“ _I’ll see you soon hunnie baby_ ” 

“Wha-“

The beauty ends the call one sidedly.

He smirks, before twirling to face his dashingly freshly showered _husband_ cheerfully. “Baby?” The tall statuesque man calls and approaches him steadily. 

“ _Sweetie_ …. or should I say _my love Phoenix…_.” 

Chanyeol’s eyebrows raises in question 

“What do you think about finally giving Kai and Kyungsoo their honeymoon break? _And maybe add “Risen from Death” to our portfolios for hell?_ ” 

Chanyeol grins devilishly as he pulls his love in a heated kiss. They part with a soft peck, the taller making his way to their closet, pulling out secretive yet memorable items. He proceeds to hand the smaller ‘ _Ignis_ ', as well as pulling ‘ _Lux_ ’ out of its hidden case. 

Presenting his welcoming hand out to the puppy beauty, the handsome giant smiles gently. 

“Together?” 

Intertwining the warm awaiting palm into his own, Park Baekhyun beams, cerulean eyes curling into pretty crescents. 

“ _Forever_ ”

_Once you step into the Bermuda there’s no escape_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Bermuda.
> 
> This story was a challenge as I face writers block often under pressure and had been working this piece on a daily basis. I've reviewed and work on this piece to the point I can't even understand it anymore. TT TT 
> 
> I hope I didn't disappoint my lovely prompter and readers. I apologise if I do.TT TT. I would like to apologise as well, if there were any grammar mistakes as english is not my first language. Thank you for understanding and I will strive for improvement in the future. 
> 
> Thank you for giving my story a chance. I sincerely hoped you enjoyed it. I would be happy if it did somehow made you happy or at least entertained you of some sort. Let's have an awesome end of year and year ahead! Wishing you all the love. Please stay safe and healthy!
> 
> Thank you dear readers, prompter, Baby Making Festival and Mods <3


End file.
